Soul Society's True Goddess: Arrancar Downfall arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: Re-uploaded for the second time, with alterations.
1. Fury of the Shark! Halibel's Release

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: Fury of the Shark! Halibel's Release

* * *

Hitsugaya activated his Bankai a moment too late when Halibel slashed her Zanpakutō at his newly formed ice wings, the energy arc sending the white-haired Captain flying back and crashing into the ground.

"That's all you've got?" Halibel was not impressed. "This is ridiculous." she charged up an 'Ola Azul'. "Ola Azul." she fired off the projectile attack at Hitsugaya.

* * *

"Impossible." Kira gasped, still within the barrier of his makeshift triage station. "The Captains are..."

* * *

"You sure are a toughie." Kyoraku admitted, dodging Stark's sword. "Color my surprised."

"Really?" Stark echoed. "Considering you've kept your hat and kimono on while dodging my attacks, I'd say I'm the more surprised of us.

* * *

Hitsugaya was back up in the air, using his wings to shield himself from another 'Ola Azul' attack.

"Ola Azul." Halibel was relentless in her assault.

Skillfully dodging the rain of energy blasts from Halibel, Hitsugaya closed in on his opponent, Zanpakutō raised to block off Halibel's blade, only to be knocked back by his larger opponent.

"Is that all you've got?" Halibel questioned. "Is that the power of a Captain? Did my Fracción really get killed by the likes of these lowlifes? These weaklings killed them. Now I finish this. I'll destroy you with an undefinable strength. I will crush your will to stand and fight. Destroy, Tiburón." she activated her Resurrección.

Hitsugaya flew up to avoid the crushing wave of water that resulted from Halibel's Resurrección. _So, that's her Resurrección. Physically, she hasn't changed as much as I had anticipated. But taking her too lightly will cost me my life. For now..._ he emitted ice Reiatsu from his blade.

Without a word, Halibel slashed the ice Captain with a single slash, bisecting his right hand and wing.

"What?" Hitsugaya was stunned.

"You never stood a chance." Halibel declared. "A single shark bite and the ice dragon plunges into the sea."

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Kira shouted.

"Kira." Komamura voiced. "Continue healing them."

"But..." Kira protested.

"Don't you understand?" Komamura hissed. "We must believe in our friends."

"Right." Kira nodded and went back to healing Matsumoto.

* * *

"You're next." Halibel turned her attention to Guardian Frost who was silently standing in the air and overseeing the various fights. "I shall avenge my three..." she was cut off when she was forced to dodge Hitsugaya's blade. "What is this?" she was puzzled, turning to see the stationary slice-up replica of Hitsugaya.

"I didn't expect your attack speed and power to increase so dramatically just after your sword release." Hitsugaya admitted, his clone shattering into ice. "I'm glad I trod cautiously."

"An ice illusion?" Halibel guessed.

"A trick like that only works once so I wanted to keep it in reserve for as long as possible." Hitsugaya reasoned. "Don't take our prowess lightly."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions

Yamamoto: I have high expectations for you in this war, Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng: Yes sir.

Yamamoto: (Turns to Ōmaeda) Give it your all...

Ōmaeda: Ōmaeda! (Spells his name out per syllable)

Yamamoto: You, give it your all.

Ōmaeda: (Whines) I can't believe he forgot my name.

Suì-Fēng: (Shrugs) That shows what he thinks of you.

Ōmaeda: (Utter shock)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hitsugaya and Halibel use an array of water and ice attacks. Since Hitsugaya can turn any water into ice, and Halibel can turn any ice into water, both of their attacks neutralize each other out. However, both of them have a plan to turn the battleground into water and finish off the opponent in a single blow. As Hitsugaya tries to keep up with Halibel and protect the injured Soul Reaper lieutenants, he is injured severely from Halibel's Cascada. When Halibel comments on Hitsugaya not being able to fight at full strength, Hitsugaya stands up and extols at Hyōrinmaru being the strongest of all snow and ice Zanpakutō, which gives the wielder the control of the heavens. He is then about to unleash his strongest attack, Hyōten Hyakkasō.

Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The Desperate Hyōten Hyakkasō!

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: Hitsugaya, the Desperate Hyōten Hyakkasō!

* * *

"I see." Halibel noted. "Just I expected from a Captain. Your ability to avoid danger seems to match your rank. Although, I don't think that'll be enough to save you."

"What did you say?" Hitsugaya frowned.

In response, Halibel powered up her Reiatsu and sent a powerful wave of water at her opponent and forcing Hitsugaya to fly off just to dodge the water wave.

Parrying off Halibel's sword, Hitsugaya clashed with the female Espada once more, before she overpowered him by brute force, throwing him back.

"That technique is old news." the ice Captain retorted, seeing Halibel release yet another blast of water at him. Thrusting his blade in front of him, he frozen the charging water stream, the ice then closed in on Halibel who slashed the ice into pieces before it reached her. "Don't underestimate me." Hitsugaya warned. "You should have realized that for one who wields an ice-snow type Zanpakutō, any form of water can become a weapon; even if the water is your weapon, attacks that are based on manipulating water, will never reach me."

"They will reach you sooner than you think." Halibel corrected. "If you want to witness it, I'll show you now. Come."

"Did you think you could provoke me into getting closer to you?" Hitsugaya questioned. "You're still underestimating me." he sent an ice dragon flying towards Halibel.

"No, you're the one underestimating _me._" Halibel replied. "Hirviendo." she created a screen of boiling water to melt the ice dragon. "If you can take my water and turn it into your weapon, then it should be obvious that the reverse is also possible. That is an ironclad principle of battle. Cascada." she sent the charged-up water pillar onto the ground, the cascade of water flooded the streets. "Show yourself." she instructed, realizing Hitsugaya had shielded himself behind a barrier of ice. "You don't really think you'll be able to deceive me, do you?"

"That was close." Hitsugaya admitted behind his shield. "I managed to get away by making an ice shield in time, but I'll be a goner if she'd caught me in that onslaught. A normal defense won't cut it with her."

"What's keeping you?" Halibel pressed. "Don't tell me you've turned tail after realizing your predicament."

"If the enemy's weapon can be used as your own, then it's only natural for the reverse to be true, right?" Hitsugaya sliced his shield into two. "I already know that. I don't need to hear that grade school lecture from you. Guncho Tsurara." he sent a flock of icicles at Halibel.

"Different attacks won't change a thing." Halibel scoffed. "Hirviendo." she melted the ice shards and let the water pass harmlessly past her when the water then solidified into ice, Hitsugaya was already on her back, sword raised. "Hyōryū Senbi!" he locked Halibel in a crescent wave of ice. "Let me tell you something as payment for your lesson." he stated after Halibel freed herself. "You're in the worst danger when you use your best techniques. That's another fundamental of battle."

"Intriguing." Halibel muttered. "La Gota." she fired off a series of water bullets at the fleeing Hitsugaya.

_What's she up to?_ Hitsugaya wondered. _I doubt she's randomly firing those attacks, but she can't expect to kill me with them. She's probably trying to..._

"Should you be taking your eyes off me?" Halibel asked, appearing before the distracted Hitsugaya, who took to higher skies to avoid her Zanpakutō. "You evade well." she noted, Hitsugaya dodging another wave of 'La Gota'. "Cero." she chased after Hitsugaya and fired off the wide beam of energy, the energy wave melting off most of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru's wings. "You can't run away any longer." she declared.

"You keep using baby attack." Hitsugaya stated, regrowing his wings. "I guess I'm not surprised. You're waiting for the same thing as I am, aren't you? You'll use your ultimate attack once the battlefield is filled of water."

"So what if I am?" Halibel inquired.

"Just means I need to reconsider things." Hitsugaya replied. _This is pointless. We'll never get anywhere if we're waiting for the same thing. I've never tried this while using my Bankai, but it's worth a shot._

"Have you devised a new strategy?" Halibel asked.

"The truth is, I don't have to wait for the water to build up." Hitsugaya remarked. _This Reiatsu..._ he gasped, turning back to see Kira's triage station nearby. _We're this close?_

"What is wrong?" Halibel asked, seeing her opponent's change in composure. "Are you hesitating because it would endanger your friends?"

"Shut up." Hitsugaya growled. "That's none of your business."

"Very well." Halibel sighed. "Will you sacrifice your friends or would you sacrifice yourself? The choice is yours."

His mind made up, Hitsugaya charged up a 'Sennen Hyōrō'. "Then, how about this? Sennen Hyōrō." he trapped Halibel within the ice pillar.

"Was that the best you could do?" Halibel was not impressed, using water pressure to crack the ice walls. "All done?" she then channeled all the water into her Zanpakutō. "I'll take my turn now if you're done with your little tricks. Cascada." she sent the powered-up water stream at Hitsugaya.

"Damn it." Hitsugaya hissed. "Ryūsenka!" he flew up towards the charging water blast, using his attack to freeze the water into ice.

"That weak attack won't stop me." Halibel declared. "The battlefield is filled with more than enough water for me to kill you. This Cascada will be on a completely different level than the previous ones."

After managing to freeze up all the water, a severely drained Hitsugaya fell to the ground.

"You shattered my Cascada?" Halibel mused. "But that's still not enough. My existence is born upon noble sacrifices, while you fall trying to protect your fallen comrades. My subordinates did not simply give their lives. They serve as a guidepost for me in this battle. If you had defeated me, then their sacrifice would have been in vain. I bear the resolve of those who have sacrificed themselves."

"I understand that..." Hitsugaya got back to his feet. "I took some major damage, but..."

"You can't fight me with your full strength in that condition." Halibel pointed out .

"That's why I'll keep fighting." Hitsugaya insisted.

"You waste what little life you have." Halibel sighed.

Catching his breath, Hitsugaya concentrated, channeling a massive amount of Reiatsu that froze the surroundings. As if in response to his Reiatsu, the sky grew overcast.

"What?" Halibel looked up at the darkened sky.

"My Hyōrinmaru is the ultimate ice element sword." Hitsugaya returned to the sky. "Water itself is my weapon. The entire sky is under my command. Hyōten Hyakkasō." he intoned.

* * *

Omake: Arrancar Encyclopedia

Ichimaru: Today's session is about Halibel. Halibel's sword release is call Tiburón. She has the ability to control water. She can transform water from boiling to ice at her whim. Oh, and when she releases her sword, most of her clothes disappear, too. I'd be embarrassed myself.

Halibel: (Side-glances and a wooden tub of water descends on Ichimaru's head, along with a torrent of water) You needed a good drenching.

Ichimaru: (Utterly soaked) It's freezing!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hitsugaya releases his Hyōten Hyakkasō, an attack that manipulates the weather then uses it to dramatically increase its power, and successfully freezes Halibel, trapping her in a tower of ice. Meanwhile, Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda continue their fight against Baraggan. He slows Suì-Fēng's reaction time, making her unable to land any of her attacks on him, then grabs her left shoulder, aging it to the point that it breaks from frailty. Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda devise a strategy to attack Baraggan, but Ōmaeda hesitates at the last moment and it fails. Baraggan then releases his Zanpakutō, Arrogante, and unleashes his Respira, a dark cloud that decays everything in its path. His Respira chases after Suì-Fēng and manages to reach her left hand, which withers it down to the bone and begins to spread up her arm. Suì-Fēng, realizing that her whole body will decay into nothing unless drastic action is taken, orders Ōmaeda to cut off her left arm before the Respira can spread further.

Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The King Who Rules Over Death!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 2: The Approaching Breath of Death, the King Who Rules Over Death!

* * *

"What is this?" Halibel looked up at the darkened sky.

"Tensō Jūrin," Hitsugaya supplied. "It's one of Hyōrinmaru's basic abilities. It also happens to be its most powerful. My powers are still developing. I know that better than anyone. That's why I didn't want to use this power in my Bankai form. No actually, I couldn't, because I wasn't sure that I'd be able to control the aim of my attack. But now that the ice flowers behind me have substantially withered away, it seems that my concern eventually turned into a needless anxiety. Tell me your name, Espada."

"Tres Espada, Tia Halibel." Halibel answered.

"10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Tōshirō." Hitsugaya responded. "Let's go." with a roar, he expanded a massive amount of Reiatsu. "Hyōten Hyakkasō!" he called out his attack, sending a blast of Reiatsu up, opening a hole in the clouds as snow began to fall.

"Cascada!" Halibel fired off a water blast in an attempt to slow down the wave of snow. Her eyes then widened as the water started to freeze, before shattering into multiple ice shards as the flood of snow overwhelmed her attack. "Hirvi..." she was stopped in mid-attack cry when the descending ice shards bloomed into ice flowers on her Zanpakutō. One by one, similar ice flowers then bloomed on her feet, wrists and arms. "What is this?" Halibel noticed the blossoming flowers on her body.

"Hyōten Hyakkasō," Hitsugaya started. " "Anything that snow touches will instantly freeze into a flower-like shape. When a hundred flowers bloom, your life will come to an end." he declared, the rapidly blossoming flowers piled up into an ice tower and sealed Halibel within the ice. "It's a shame," he turned back. "That you failed to avenge your subordinates."

* * *

"Damn that Halibel..." Baraggan scoffed, seeing the ice tower in the distance. "Defeated by such a weak opponent." turning back to his opponents, he swung his ax at the attacking Suì-Fēng, the 2nd Squad Captain dodging to avoid getting hit by the energy wave. Using Shunpo, she moved down to Baraggan's face, foot outstretched to kick him, the Second Espada merely moving back to dodge the kick.

"What's that with that old man?" Ōmaeda wondered, Suì-Fēng moving back to his side. "He has the speed to dodge your attacks on top with all that monstrous power? I'm no match for that."

"Don't worry, Ōmaeda." Suì-Fēng assured. "I'm not expecting you to do anything useful. Just stay there and watch." _what was that just now?_ She wondered. _Shall I test it?_ She mused, her mind already conjuring up possible theories. Charging towards Baraggan, she used Shunpo to reappeared behind his head, leg outstretched to land a kick on Baraggan's head. _It happened again. When I get within striking distance, the speed of my kick suddenly slows down._

Baraggan grabbed onto Suì-Fēng's foot and swung her down to the roof below.

"Captain!" Ōmaeda hurried over.

"Don't get flustered." Suì-Fēng barked. "I'm fine." _although, it's not as though my are slowed because my Reiatsu is being suppressed. My movements themselves are slowing down. Is he controlling gravity? Or does he have the ability to directly influence my muscles or my motor coordination?_

"Can't figure it out?" Baraggan taunted. "You must be bewildered because you can't decide the nature of my power. Remember I said that each Espada signifies an aspect of death? It is each Espada's beliefs, their reason of existence, and at times, it relates to their abilities. The aspect of death I signify is 'aging'. Aging means 'time'. The largest and most absolute power of death that stands in the way of all things that exist. See?" he reached out a hand and touched Suì-Fēng's shoulder blade. "If I touch you with intent like this," he continued, both Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda split up with Shunpo. "That alone is enough to cause your bones to age."

_It's broken._ Suì-Fēng realized, spotting her lifeless arm. "That can't be."

"You can't comprehend it." Baraggan droned. "That's how death is. And from here on, until this battle ends, your mind will be unable to comprehend anything that is about to occur."

"What?" Suì-Fēng gasped, when suddenly, Baraggan was in front of her, ax raised.

"Are you ready to die now?" Baraggan inquired. "Imprudence." he snorted, Ōmaeda's Gegetsuburi was tossed at him and he blocked the spiked ball with his ax, and allowing Suì-Fēng to Shunpo off.

"Don't think the Captain is your only opponent, bastard." Ōmaeda retorted.

"Such brave words from a Lieutenant," Baraggan praised. "But they don't sound very convincing."

"Shut up!" Ōmaeda fumed. "Captain, let me take care of your backside support." he moved in beside Suì-Fēng. I'll show you; after all, I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 2."

"I see," Suì-Fēng noted. "Then I have a plan." _if I recall... that was what he said. Then if we attack him in a manner he can't touch us or fix his aim, we may have a chance of winning._ "Ōmaeda, I want you on my six. But make certain not to get in my way. Go." she sent Ōmaeda in first.

"Above, eh?" Baraggan mused, arm reaching out to touch Ōmaeda who had used Shunpo to reappear above him and he stretched his arm out, Ōmaeda then moving out of harm's way. "Behind me... no, that's a trick. You're below. Did you think I wouldn't figure out that you're using your Lieutenant as a decoy as you, Captain, can aim for a finishing blow?" he looked down at Suì-Fēng who was charging him from below, his ax arm was raised. As Suì-Fēng neared him, he swung his weapon down, only to hit an after-image.

Ōmaeda then moved in from behind, Gegetsuburi in hand. Recalling what Baraggan's ability was, he flustered and fled back.

"You fool!" Suì-Fēng snapped.

"How pathetic." Baraggan mocked, a hand already resting on Suì-Fēng's shoulder and smacked the 2nd Squad Captain down to a nearby roof. "You boldly used your Lieutenant to deliver the final attack. I see, that was quite a fine idea. However, it seems he wasn't quite ready to go all the way. If he had been willing to die trying, he might have had a chance."

"Go," Suì-Fēng spat. "Run with everything you've got." and headed up to face off against Baraggan once more. Her kick missing Baraggan entirely, she was forced on the ground, running through a back alley. Reappearing right below Baraggan, she moved up, leg raised to take the Espada's back.

Baraggan shifted, dodging the kick and Suì-Fēng landed on a building.

Baraggan then reached out to grab Suì-Fēng on the neck, the shorter Captain moving to the opposite building to avoid his touch.

The fight renewed, Suì-Fēng moving to the air and try to take Baraggan on, the Espada using his ax to block out her kick and sending her crashing onto a roof. "Is that for you, Captain?" the Espada questioned. Raising his ax, he was about to finish Suì-Fēng off when Ōmaeda moved in with Gegetsuburi, the spiked ball blocking off the ax.

"You fool!" Suì-Fēng barked, seeing Ōmaeda was charging at Baraggan straight on. "Don't be so reckless."

Ōmaeda ducked under Baraggan's outstretched arm and swung Gegetsuburi, Baraggan using Sonido to avoid the strike.

"So, you came inside my range." Baraggan noted. "It would seem both of you are prepared to die. Then, it's about time I put an end to this circus. Rot, Arrogante." he activated his Resurrección.

"What is that form?" Suì-Fēng gawked.

Stepping forward, the building underneath Baraggan's feet rotted away.

"His footstep is rotting and crumbling away the rooftop." Suì-Fēng realized.

"I told you earlier," Baraggan reminded. "I signify aging. All things near me age and die off."

"What are you doing?" Suì-Fēng barked, seeing Ōmaeda rush in to attack Baraggan. "Run, Ōmaeda. Damn it." she cursed and leapt after her subordinate. "You fool!" she snapped, kicking Ōmaeda off. "You're no match for him."

"Neither are you, Captain." Baraggan stated. "Suffer the Dying Breath, Respira." he let loose a flood of purplish-black miasma that instantly rotted the surrounding buildings.

Realizing things were dire, Suì-Fēng immediately retreated from the out-flowing miasma, only to realize too late that the miasma had caught up with her, touching the fingertips of her left hand and resulting in her flesh being melted away, leaving only the bones. "Ōmaeda!" Suì-Fēng shouted, calling her Lieutenant to her side. "Cut off my arm! Hurry! Do you want me to get killed?"

Moving into action, Ōmaeda jumped towards Suì-Fēng's outstretched arm, cutting off the degenerating limb with a single strike.

"How amusing." Baraggan mocked. "It seems even Shinigami are afraid of death."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Kira: (Utterly impressed) _Captain Hitsugaya's Hyōten Hyakkasō was awesome. It's freezing..._ (Shivers)

Ichimaru: (Warming his hands by the fire circle he and the other two former Captain were enclosed in) Whew, it's nice and cozy in here, thanks to a certain Captain-Commander surrounding us with flames.

Tōsen: (Serves Aizen tea) Aizen-sama, your tea is ready.

Ichimaru: (Walks over) Mind pouring me a cup, too?

Yamamoto: (Fuming inwardly) _Damn you, Hitsugaya Tōshirō!_

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda find themselves in a bad situation against Baraggan's Respira. They cannot even counterattack Respira because they cannot get anywhere near it. Then, Suì-Fēng goes off somewhere, leaving Ōmaeda to fight Baraggan alone. Ōmaeda tries to buy time with various ideas but finds himself impotent against Baraggan. Just when Ōmaeda is backed into a corner, Suì-Fēng arrives, having released her Bankai. She then fires a missile at Baraggan which leads to a massive explosion.

Now that's done, read and review.


	4. One Hit Kill, Suì-Fēng, Bankai!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: One Hit Kill, Suì-Fēng, Bankai!

* * *

"He's a monster." Ōmaeda gaped in shock. _I've seen all sorts up until now, but none of them come even close. This guy's way more dangerous then Aizen. We can't get near him, we can't touch him, there's no way for us to attack him, let alone defeat him. But that's not the real problem._ He turned to Suì-Fēng. _He caught up with Captain Suì-Fēng. That means, his attack is such that no one of the Gotei 1 can escape._

"Ōmaeda," Suì-Fēng voiced. "I believe you said that your duty is to assist me. Then, you fight him. He's yours for a bit."

"You mean one-on-one?" Ōmaeda asked.

"What else is there?" Suì-Fēng fired back.

"Well?" Baraggan questioned. "If you're not going to come at me, then I'll come at you."

"Make sure you protect your right arm." Suì-Fēng instructed and headed out to make her preparations. "So you can cut off the part that turns to bone and make your escape. He's yours."

"What can you do alone?" Baraggan mocked.

_In any event, I can't get close to this guy._ Ōmaeda was planning his attack strategy. _ I have to keep an adequate distance._ "No matter how I look at it, this is reckless." he whined, retreating. "One-on-one against this guy? What is Captain Suì-Fēng thinking?"

"Try and make this interesting for me." Baraggan was hot in Ōmaeda's heels.

"Shut up!" Ōmaeda landed on a street and turned, Zanpakutō at the ready. "Mocking me like that. I'll show you a thing or two. Smash them, Gegetsuburi!" he activated his Shikai.

"It appears you wish to rot away your Zanpakutō." Baraggan noted, seeing the spiked ball swung at him. "Very well."

"Time out!" Ōmaeda changed the chain's course, letting the spike ball hit the surrounding building.

"Weren't you aiming at me?" Baraggan was not impressed. "The way you were self-destructing, it would seem you couldn't do a thing."

"Let's see if you can catch up with me." Ōmaeda taunted, leading Baraggan on another chase.

"How boring." Baraggan tsked. "All you're doing is running away, after all.

"Over here." Ōmaeda called out, tossing a handful of rocks at Baraggan, who used his ability to rot away the stones. "Get them!" he sent a wave of debris at his opponent.

Baraggan merely expanding his miasma to turn the rocks into dust. "Good thinking." the Second Espada praised. "You can't attack with your Zanpakutō, so you attacked with other objects. But something like this is useless."

"I know about that." Ōmaeda retorted. "How about this?" he swung Gegetsuburi up against the glass windows of the building beside him and dragged the spiked ball diagonally across the windows, turning them into glass shards.

"How many times must I tell you?" Baraggan repeated. "Do you really think you can hurt me with this?"

"From the very start, I never thought of something like that would have any effect." Ōmaeda fired back, his Zanpakutō removing the building's foundation and enabling him to drop the whole building onto Baraggan. "I know this won't kill him, but it should be able to buy some time." the over-sized Lieutenant burst out from the debris.

"Buy enough time, you say?" Baraggan chuckled. "You say interesting things."

"No way." Ōmaeda gasped when Baraggan's Respira miasma shot out through the gaps of the rubble pile and turning the debris into dust.

Time has no meaning against my powers." Baraggan declared. "The frightening thing about aging, is the aspect of death that I signify, is that I can even control time. It's time you suffered the Dying Breath: Respira. Haven't you realized?" he managed to chase Ōmaeda to the air. "If you're going to hide, then all I have to do is eliminate the places where you can hide. By doing that, I'll flush out that Captain who's hiding somewhere. You're working hard at running away, you mound of flesh." he chased after the fleeing Ōmaeda.

"For crying out loud, why isn't my Zanpakutō a Kido-type that shoots out fire or ice?" Ōmaeda wailed. "That's it." an idea came to him. "Kido. Kido can reach him. I've figured out your weak point. Bakudō #21: Sekienton!" _I ended up blinding myself_. He coughed, dashing out of the red cloud. _Now that I think of it, I can hardly use Kido, damn it._ "Captain!" he wailed. "Help!"

"What a pathetic cry," Suì-Fēng muttered, hiding in an alley with her Ginjōtan wrapped several times around the building beside her. "Imbecile. I couldn't even leave you in charge for a moment. Right, that should do it."

"Looks like you have nothing more to offer even if I let you run free." Baraggan declared. "Time to finish it." and materialized Gran Caída. "Gran Caída, a guillotine that's too good for you. Rot away and die."

"Bankai!" Suì-Fēng called out, flaring up her Reiatsu and walked up the fire escape, using her overweight missile launcher as a walking aid. "Jakuhō Raikōben."

_That's the first time I've seen it._ Ōmaeda gawked. _So that's Captain Suì-Fēng's Bankai? What's with that shape? How is she supposed to fight with that? That's a Ginjōtan._ He recognized the metal sash around his Captain's waist. _The steel sash you wear under armor. Why does she have such a heavy thing wrapped around her body? With that wrapped around her, even Captain Suì-Fēng's mobility would be limited._

"If possible, I wanted to end this without using this Bankai." Suì-Fēng admitted. "This Bankai goes against my pride as a member of the Onmitsukidō. It is too huge. I cannot hide with it and it's too heavy to move freely with it. And it's attack..." she pointed the rocket at Baraggan. "It's too flashy to be called an 'assassination'. Take this!" she fired the missile at her opponent, sending the projectile spiraling towards Baraggan and resulting in a dome-shaped explosion cloud.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

In the Squad 13 barracks, Sentarou and Kiyone were doing paperwork.

Kiyone: I wonder if Captain Ukitake is alright.

Sentarou: Hey, don't you think we should be fighting for Captain Ukitake?

Kiyone: You're right.

Sentarou: I'll get ready. (Exits barracks office)

Kiyone: (Daydreaming) Captain... (Ukitake kneeling on the ground, turning to the audience with his face sparkling) Or maybe he's already... (Ukitake lying on the ground unconscious, with a sparkling face) Or worse yet... (Ukitake gets slashed across the chest, still with a sparkling face)

Kiyone squeals girlishly with a blush on her face.

Sentarou: (In samurai armor) Hey, I'm ready.

Kiyone: (Gushing as she pulls out her camera) Camera, camera.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, the massive explosion sends Suì-Fēng flying, but Ōmaeda manages to catch her, protecting her from crashing into a building. Just then, a huge Garganta opens up and reveals Wonderweiss and another gigantic hollow named Hooleer next to him. Wonderweiss then screams loudly, shattering the ice that Halibel was trapped in and allowing her to escape unharmed. Wonderweiss then blows out the smoke remaining from the missile out of Baraggan, making him resume his place. Wonderweiss finally has Hooleer blow away the flames surrounding Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. Just when the Shinigami begin to panic, the Vizards make an unsuspected arrival at the fake Karakura Town right in front of Aizen, Gin and Tōsen.

Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Revival of the Espada

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: The Nightmare Returns... Revival of the Espada

* * *

Ōmaeda screamed as he was blown back by the shockwave of Suì-Fēng's Bankai release. "Damn..." he cursed, the pressure wave was pressing against his cheek.

Suì-Fēng, on the other hand, was also blown off by her own attack, the Ginjōhan was holding her secure for a few seconds, before getting caught over a railing and the steel belt ripped into half.

"Captain..." Ōmaeda winced, seeing his petite Captain getting blown off. "Captain." he managed to catch Suì-Fēng before she crashed into a building. "Can you see that?" the two ranking officers looked over at the billowing smoke cloud. "You did it."

* * *

Right in the midst of the Stark-Kyoraku-Ukitake fight...

A Garganta opened right in the middle of the battlefield, revealing Wonderweiss and Hooleer.

"It can't be!" Hitsugaya gasped in shock.

"At a time like this?" even Suì-Fēng was stunned.

"That guy..." Guardian Frost's eyes widened in recognition. "Wonderweiss Margela..."

A wondering look from Wonderweiss and he vanished from the Garganta to stab Ukitake from the back with a hand.

Kyoraku reacted instantly, blades raised to attack Wonderweiss when Stark pressed his pistol on the 8th Squad Captain's back and fired his Cero blast.

"Shunsui, Jūshirō!" Yamamoto called out to his falling students.

"Bakudō #37: Tsuriboshi." Guardian Frost cast the cushioning spell, catching the two older Captains.

With a high-pitched scream, Wonderweiss shattered Hitsugaya's ice tower, freeing Halibel. Another scream blew off the smoke covering Baraggan, revealing that the Second Espada was completely unharmed. A mumbled command to Hooleer had the large Hollow blow out the flame circle entrapping the three former Captains.

"A foul stench, as always." Ichimaru sighed. "This must be what people call 'the stench of death'."

"It's perfect." Aizen stepped out of the extinguished flames. "The stench is death is fitting for what's happening before us."

"Hold it." Hirako voiced. "It's been awhile, Aizen."

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

* * *

Somewhere in England...

Ichigo, Sado, Ishida, Renji, Inoue and Rukia were gathered at a cross-section.

Ichigo: This is supposed to be the place.

Rukia: (Looks around) No one's here.

Ichigo: Ukitake said to meet up here for our trip home.

Ishida: (Points to the backs of a group dressed as Ukitake, Kyoraku, Kiyone, Sentarou and Ise) Maybe that's them. Excuse me. (Hurries over) Sorry... (Blinks when the faces turn to reveal someone else)

Ichigo: (Looks at Ishida) What are you doing?

Ishida: (Protests) You didn't know what to do so I tried to help.

Rukia: (Looks at her watch) Oh no, our plane's about to depart.

Said plane flies overhead.

Everyone else: (Horrified scream)

Kon: (Pulls out a signboard that reads 'New Ending song starting next week')

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hirako explains to Yamamoto that while the Vizards are not the allies of the Shinigami, but the enemies of Aizen, they are also under Tula's direct command. Wonderweiss commands Hooleer to release a lot of Menos, but the Vizards quickly defeat them. Hirako, later confronting Aizen, is stopped by Tōsen, who is then intervened by Komamura. Halibel breaks out of the ice and attacks Hitsugaya, but Hiyori backs him up and Lisa comes to assist her. Mashiro easily defeats Hooleer, while Love and Otoribashi confront Stark. Komamura and Tōsen are quickly interrupted by Hisagi, who wants to join Komamura in defeating Tōsen.

Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Hirako and Aizen! The Reunion of Fate!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: Hirako and Aizen...the Reunion of Fate!

* * *

"There are a lot of familiar faces here." Ichimaru noted.

"Looks like we made it for the main event." Hirako grinned. "Aizen."

"Who are they?" Hitsugaya gawked.

"They're..." Suì-Fēng breathed.

"Hirako Shinji." Yamamoto announced. "I figured you were hiding the Real World."

"It's been a while since we last saw them." Hirako remarked. "Is there anyone in the Gotei 13 you guys want to say hello to?"

"No!" Hiyori snapped.

"Shut up, Hiyori!" Hirako barked. "I wasn't talking to you."

"What do you mean you weren't talking to me?" Hiyori fired back. "You're talking to everyone, right?"

"I'm fine." Love answered.

"Me too," Rose added.

"There's no one in the Gotei 13 I want to talk to." Hachi replied.

"Me neither." Kensei looked away.

"Ichigo isn't here." Mashiro looked around. "Why is that?"

"Where are you going, Lisa" Hiyori barked, when Lisa vanished via a Shunpo.

"In that case, I'll go say 'hi' to the Captain-Commander." Hirako headed off.

* * *

"How long are you going to play dead?" Lisa glared at her former Captain and stomped a foot at the back of Kyoraku's head.

"Oh my..." Kyoraku chuckled. "What a surprise. Look how beautiful you've become since the last time I saw you."

"Lie down right there." Lisa unceremoniously kicked him on the chin. "I'll show you just how strong I've become."

"Lisa," Kyoraku started. "I'm glad you are doing well."

"Idiot." Lisa muttered and returned to the Vizards.

* * *

"Did you come to settle your grudge?" Yamamoto asked, when Hirako appeared beside him.

"Against Aizen, that is." Hirako answered. "I don't have anything against you. One thing I am upset about is that fact you placed an incredibly strong barrier around this place to fight. If I hadn't found this guy keeping watch outside, we would have been circling this area forever." he pointed to the arriving Sasakibe.

"I'm very sorry." Sasakibe apologized. "I wasn't too sure whether to let them in, but considering the situation in here..."

"It's fine." Yamamoto assured. "Hirako Shinji," he turned to the former 5th Squad Captain. "Can we consider you an ally for now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hirako sighed. "You can't."

In response, Yamamoto slid his Zanpakutō slightly out with a thumb.

"Enough, both of you!" Guardian Frost cut in.

"We're not your allies." Hirako corrected. "We're Aizen's enemies and Tula-hime's personal ANBU. By your leave, my Lady." he bowed to Guardian Frost.

"Go get them, Captain Hirako." Guardian Frost grinned.

* * *

"You're finally back." Rose looked at their de facto leader.

"Are you done talking?" Love asked.

"Nope, but we can't waste anymore time." Hirako reminded. "The enemy is losing his patience."

* * *

"What a noisy kid." Ichimaru sighed, hearing Wonderweiss' howls. "He's ruining the mood. I hate it when he does that."

"There is meaning to Wonderweiss' words." Tōsen explained. "Sit back and watch."

* * *

"What is he trying to do?" Hitsugaya wondered as Hooleer vomited out a wave comprising of Gillians.

"Are those all Gillians?" Suì-Fēng was shocked.

"Let's go." Hirako gave the order and the Vizards donned on their Hollow masks.

Hiyori struck first, slicing a Gillian straight down with her Zanpakutō. Opening her mouth, she demolished the Gillians around her with a Cero beam.

Kensei's rapid punches literally smashed through the Gillian in front of him. A single stab from his short Zanpakutō took out the Gillian behind him.

"Mashiro Kick!" Mashiro's flying kick crumbled a Gillian's mask. "Kick!" her next two kicks took out another two more Gillians. She back-flipped and smashed her foot onto the mask of the fourth Gillian around her.

"You're all much too noisy." Hachi encased the heads of the Gillians in front of him with Kido boxes. "This isn't a party, you know. Please keep quiet." he clapped his hands together, removing the Gillians' heads off.

"You're in the way." Lisa came up from below, slicing through a falling and sealed Gillian head. "Don't roll these big things my way." using the falling Gillian heads as foot-stones, she sliced through the last Gillian before it could even fire its Cero.

"That's right..." Rose entangled the Gillian before him with his piano strings. "Come here. Come near me and become enslaved by my melody." the piano strings tightened around the Gillian, twisting it into oblivion.

Love, on the other hand, took a more direct approach by ripping a Gillian into two.

"Amazing!" Ōmaeda gawked. "They're incredible. They're incredibly strong."

"Who are these guys?" even Hitsugaya was shell-shocked.

"All eight of them," Guardian Frost started. "Are Captain and Lieutenant level Shinigami who had been forcibly Hollowified by Aizen over 100 years ago. And because Aizen reported back to Central 46 first, Urahara Kisuke was labeled a traitor and all eight of Aizen's test subjects were marked for execution. Hachi," she summoned the former Lieutenant of the Kido Corps.

"Tula-sama." Hachi voiced.

"Can you take care of Ukitake's injuries?" Guardian Frost requested.

"Understood, milady." Hachi nodded.

* * *

"What do you think?" Hirako moved in front of his former Lieutenant. "We've gotten pretty good at using our Hollowification, haven't we? Aizen, let's end this." he melted his mask off. Unsheathing his Zanpakutō, he struck down at Aizen's shoulder, only to be forced back by Tōsen's Zanpakutō, the former 5th Squad Captain moving back to avoid getting hit.

"I missed?" Tōsen wondered.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hirako snorted, lifting his head to reveal a bloodied eyebrow. "You hit me."

"I wanted to slice off everything above your left eye." Tōsen corrected. "I don't consider that a hit."

"Big talk coming from a small fry." Hirako rebuked.

"You must really hate the fact that you're going to be killed by a small fry." Tōsen retorted and charged straight at Hirako, only to have Komamura block the blade with his arm-guard. "Komamura..."

"Allow me to assist you, Head of Tula-sama's personal ANBU." Komamura requested. "You fought against those Menos Grande. That alone is enough for me to call you an ally. I have decided to fight with you."

* * *

"Komamura..." Suì-Fēng blinked.

* * *

"Listening him go off like that, but he has a point." Hitsugaya admitted as Halibel broke free of the ice block and proceeded to strike down at his back, only to have Lisa come down from above, the force sending Halibel over. Hiyori moved in, swatting the 3rd Espada off. "Guess, there's no time to question whether you're friend or foe."

"We don't really want to help out you Shinigami." Hiyori snorted. "But now, not the time to be saying that."

* * *

"That's right." Hachi agreed, walking towards Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda, after healing Ukitake's more grievous injuries. "Strangers don't need a good reason to team up in battle."

* * *

"The enemy of your enemy is your friend." Lisa's Zanpakutō was already pulled out. "That's a good enough reason to join forces."

"Indeed." Hitsugaya smirked.

* * *

Kensei's Reiatsu-infused punch took out the last of the Menos.

"I wanted the last one." Mashiro whined. "You stupid idiot!"

"Shut up." Kensei removed his mask. "You can have that large one over there. Don't complain."

"The big one... over there?" Mashiro turned to Hooleer.

* * *

"Uniting against a common enemy is said to be one of humanity's bad habits, but that's not true." Rose remarked, his mask melting off. "It's not a bad habit, it's a survival instinct. In fact, it's at those times when spiritual unions are their most... what was that for, Love?" he snapped, Love smacking him on the back of the head.

"We're done talking about that." the former 7th Squad Captain chided. "Stop talking nonsense and focus on the things at hand." he pointed to Stark. "Take a look. He looks strong."

"Are you sure you want to remove your masks?" the 1st Espada asked.

"We can only keep them on for three minutes." Love explained.

* * *

"Mashiro Super Kick!" Mashiro's upward kick literally tore Hooleer into shards.

* * *

Tōsen blocked off Hisagi's tossed scythe.

"I'm sorry, Captain Komamura." the 9th Squad Lieutenant apologized. "Please let me join this battle."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Or aka, the _Real_ Reason Why Hirako Hates Aizen So Much

100 years ago...

Hirako: (Exclaims in horror when he sees himself in the mirror, his hair was completely shaved off) What the hell is this?

Hiyori: (Laughing hysterically) Baldy Shinji really became a baldy!

Aizen: (Outside the Captain's barracks) I'm sorry, Captain. I trimmed your hair while you were asleep. But it seems I overdid it.

Hiyori: (Still laughing in the background) Ow, my stomach. My stomach hurts from laughing too hard. You're all shiny now.

Present Shinji: _Do you have any idea how hard it was to grow out my hair afterwards?_ (Death glares the smirking Aizen) _Aizen! You'll pay for that!_

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hisagi joins Komamura to battle Tōsen in hopes of bringing his former captain back to his senses. Meanwhile, the other Shinigami form uneasy alliances with the Vizards: Lisa, Hiyori and Hitsugaya take on Halibel; Love and Rose cover for Kyōraku and Ukitake and face Stark; and Hachi, after tending to Ukitake's injuries, team up with Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda against Baraggan. Hachi creates a barrier around Baraggan, yet he easily dissipate it. Hachi makes an armored wall between the three of them and Baraggan to buy some time. Hachi asks Suì-Fēng to use her Bankai again in exchange for a deal. Baraggan survived the first time she used it because he made the missile age and redirected the explosion away from him. When Hachi boxes Baraggan in with three more armored walls around him, Suì-Fēng fire her Bankai to defeat Baraggan once more, granted that Hachi will seal Urahara in a barrier for one month. Hirako, though failing to sneak up on Ichimaru, remarks that one more of Aizen's allies have fallen.

Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Hisagi and Tōsen, the Moment of Parting

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: Hisagi and Tōsen, the Moment of Parting

* * *

"Mashiro..." Mashiro shot down towards Wonderweiss, both feet outstretched. "Drop Kick!" she slammed the child-like Arrancar onto the ground. "Victory!" she posed.

* * *

"Hey." Hitsugaya voiced. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Hiyori asked. "Make it short. And if it's about who we are, then forget it."

"I don't care about that anymore." Hitsugaya assured. "I need a favor. I know I shouldn't be asking this of strangers like you, but could you handle this Espada? I want to fight Aizen."

"Excuse me!" Hiyori snapped. "What are you, stupid? We came here to murder that baldly Aizen. Instead, we saw you guys getting your asses whooped and decided to save your butts, albeit reluctantly. So why the hell should we let you you Aizen first, huh?"

"I'm going on ahead." Lisa was not in the mood and shot off towards Halibel.

"You're my first opponent, huh?" Halibel dodged Lisa's sword and blocked off her elbow with a hand. "I thought I was going to fight you three against one."

"What a coincidence." Lisa retorted. "I was thinking the same thing." she freed herself and stuck, Halibel dodging the blade. She then fended off the Espada's broadsword with her weapon.

"We'll settle this later." Hiyori snorted. "Let's go."

Parrying Lisa off, Halibel turned and swatted both Hiyori and Hitsugaya off. "It's finally three on one." she managed to force Hiyori and Hitsugaya to keep their distance and pointed her Zanpakutō at Lisa. "That's a good handicap."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to remove your masks?" Stark asked his new opponents.

"We can only keep them on for three minutes." Love explained. "Now then, let's begin. That gun can fire Ceros?" he whined, both he and Rose dodging Stark's pistol beam.

* * *

"Who are you?" Baraggan asked.

"It's been a while," Hachi greeted Suì-Fēng. "Suì-Fēng."

"I do not know you." Suì-Fēng silenced her babbling Lieutenant with a punch. "I've never seen you before."

"I thought you would say that." Hachi sighed. "You don't think very highly of us. I suppose it's only natural."

"Whatever." Baraggan scoffed. "It doesn't matter who you are and what powers you have. Those things are meaningless to me. All are equal before my power. Now then, turn to bones and perish. Respira." he let his miasma loose.

Clapping his hands together, Hachi locked Baraggan and the cloud of gas in a cross-shaped Kido box.

"Kido, huh?" Baraggan mused.

"I've seen that you have the power to age the things you touch." Hachi stated. "That is why I have come here. All powers are equal if they do not make contact. I have nothing to fear from your powers."

"I see." Baraggan reached out a hand and melted the Kido barrier away.

* * *

"Hisagi..." Komamura blinked at the Lieutenant. _Are his injuries healed? No, I don't even need to ask him that. He's obviously pushing himself._

"It's been a while, Tōsen." Hisagi greeted his former Captain. "So now, I'll use every skill you've taught me to bring you back to your senses and bring you back to Soul Society."

"You?" Tōsen mocked. "Bring me to my senses? You haven't changed. Suzumushi." he loosened the chain's hold on his Zanpakutō. "Hisagi, I thought I told you 'Those who do not know fear have no right to go into battle.' You haven't changed at all. Even now, your words don't a shred of fear in them."

"Behind you, Hisagi!" Komamura barked a warning after Tōsen dodged Hisagi's charge, the Lieutenant barely having the time to raise his crossed blades to defend himself.

"You do not know true fear." Tōsen droned. "You cannot defeat me." he kicked Hisagi off.

* * *

"Foolish ants." Baraggan mocked. "Did you think that Kido do not age? How laughable. People die, animals die, plants die, and even Shinigami die. Aging exists in anything that dies. The things that people create die. The Kido that Shinigami create is no different. There may be Kido that can last for a thousand years, but there is no Kido that can continue for eternity. It's only natural. 'Eternity' is an delusion that was created out of the ear of aging. I'm starting to get bored of playing with ants. Let's end this. Now then, perish!" he exuded his black miasma once more.

Hachi shifted forward and readied his next Kido spell.

"I told you that it would rot." Baraggan snorted when a wall of white blocks manifested between him and his opponents.

"Brethren-in-arms withdrawing for the distance of 8 sun and standing still; blue bolt, white bolt, black bolt, red bolt; sinking into the ocean together seeking redemption." Hachi began his Kido incantation.

"A follow-up incantation," Baraggan noted. "Chants added to Kido without an incantation in order to strength a barrier. How clever, but you're not going to make it in time."

"Ryūbi no Jōmon!" Hachi cast his spell. "This completes it!" he ended the barrier structure with a wide beam across it's breadth.

"That's an impressive trick." Baraggan remarked.

"Suì-Fēng." Hachi turned to the 2nd Squad Captain. "Please lend me your strength. I need the power of your Bankai."

"You even know about my Bankai?" Suì-Fēng hissed. "That man... he never ceases to annoy me."

"I can understand you not wanting to work with us, who are associated with Urahara." Hachi explained. "But you must also understand this, this isn't the time to be saying things like that. Very well then, I'll offer you a deal."

"How worthless." Baraggan scoffed. "Even something as grand as this is only good enough to buy yourself some time. Rot." he raised a hand when he realized Hachi's Kido spell was not complete.

"Kokō no Jōmon!" Hachi solidified his next barrier. "Kigai no Jōmon!" the hexagonal shards of his next barrier fitted into place. "Hōyoku no Jōmon!" a fire circle appeared above the other three Kido spells as planks descended downward from the fire circle. The flames then extinguished, the planks closing in to form a lampshade-like structure. "Shijū no Saimon!" he ended the massive Kido, locking Baraggan in a black transparent cube.

"How laughable." Baraggan mocked. "Do you think you've sealed me away? How ridiculous. You really are just trying to buy yourself some time. I control aging. Trying to buy yourself time is like spitting at a god. Though I suppose I should commend your pitiful efforts."

"That barrier is not meant to seal you away." Hachi corrected. You avoided Captain Suì-Fēng's Bankai by releasing your aging powers on it, detonating it before it hit and directed the blast away from you. In that case, if you were in a place where you couldn't escape the force of the blast, and if you were at a distance at which your aging powers couldn't work fast enough, what would happen?"

"You bastards!" Baraggan spat, Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben missile was already pointed at him through the gap of the Kokō no Jōmon.

"Promise me one more time." Suì-Fēng instructed. "That tomorrow, you'll trap Urahara Kisuke in one of your barriers for a month."

"I promise." Hachi confirmed.

"All right." Suì-Fēng smirked. "Jakuhō Raikōben!" she fired off the missile directly at Baraggan.

* * *

"Oh dear..." Ichimaru sighed.

"It looks like another one of your allies has gone down." Hirako grinned.

* * *

Omake: Karakura Town: Secrets of the Seven Mysteries

Keigo: Hey, Ichigo, do you know about this town's seven wonders?

Ichigo: Seven wonders?

Keigo: Our town has seven urban legends. One of them involves our school. Late at night, when nobody's around, you can sometimes hear guitar noises coming from the music room.

That night, Ichigo in Shinigami form returned to Karakura High.

Ichigo: (In front of the music room) This is some terrible guitar playing. Hey! (Flings the door open) You there! I'll perform a Konso on you, so stop that terrible guitar playing. (Bewildered when a tearing Hisagi comes into view)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Baraggan survives Suì-Fēng's Bankai, though half his face has been destroyed. In anger, he fires out his Respira attack until he rots away Hachi's right hand. However, Hachi removes his hand using a barrier and transports it inside Baraggan's body, causing him to start deteriorating painfully. Baraggan tosses his ax at Aizen, but it disintegrates and Baraggan dies. Stark shows distress at his death and vows to avenge him.

Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Crown of Lies, Baraggan's Grudge

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 7: Crown of Lies, Baraggan's Grudge

* * *

"It made a crack in the Shijū Saimon barrier." Hachi was impressed. "The Jakuhō Raikōben, its power is truly incredible." he was cut off when his barrier cube started disintegrating. "It can't be."

"Unforgivable!" Baraggan roared, a boned hand reaching out from the melting cube. "Unforgivable!"

"It's not possible..." Hachi gasped in horror as Baraggan broke free of his cell.

"I'm going to kill you." Baraggan swore. "I'll do it with my own hands. I am the King of Hueco Mundo. I am a God. I will never die." with a cry, he shattered the barrier from within. "You will regret your insolence towards the emperor and turn into dust." he expanded his miasma and sent the wave charging towards Hachi.

Hachi used Shunpo to increase the distance between him and Baraggan, all the while erecting orange barriers to block off the advancing miasma.

"Do you really think that will prevent you from aging?" Baraggan brought out the Gran Caída ax and sliced the half-battered shield into half. "I will kill you."

Hachi responded by donning on his Hollow mask.

"How imprudent!" Baraggan roared. "Do you think mimicking a Hollow will work against me? Know your place! I am the emperor, Baraggan Luisenbarn!" he declared, using his wave of miasma to slice apart Hachi's barriers. "I am the God of Hueco Mundo." he added. Hachi adding three more shields in rapid succession to fend off Baraggan's attack. "How puny you are." he mocked, his energy wave penetrating through the barrier walls. "Shinigami, humans, Hollows and Arrancars; their respective differences, and the quarrels between them. Free will, freedom, animals, plants, the moon, the stars, and the sun, they are all of little importance. The only thing that is absolute in this world is my power." he increased the intensity of his miasma, shattering Hachi's mask. "Everything aside from that is a trifling matter." he sent a stream of miasma at Hachi, the blast of smoke melting two of his fingers. "I hold supreme power. The world should be under my control. Equality cannot exist if there are rivaling powers. To me, your lives are equal to those of ants. I command you. I'm surprised that an ant like you has injured me. Feel proud of yourself in Hell." he stopped laughing when a gaping hole appeared in his chest. "What is this?"

"You said it yourself." Hachi reminded. "It's is you power, the only things that is absolute in this world. I thought it was strange; everything that touches your power grows old, rots and turns to dust. So why don't you turn to dust? From there, I came up with a theory. You have surrounded your body with something that can stave off your power. So if placed your power inside of you, a place where your power would normally never reach..."

"My power?" Baraggan echoed. "But how? Where's your right arm?" he noticed Hachi's had lopped off his limb and sealed the injury with a Kido spell. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded when Hachi pointed at him.

"I've given it to you." Hachi explained, having transported his disintegrating arm into Baraggan's body. "If your power is absolute, then you yourself should not be able to withstand the power. I had no proof of this when I made this gamble. But I'm glad that I made the right call."

"Curse you, ant!" Baraggan snapped, the decaying arm finally took its toil and dispelled his body. "Defying a God... unforgivable! This is unforgivable, you ants!"

"The word 'God' is quite familiar to us Shinigami and Soul Society." Hachi stated. "But our 'Goddess' has a disposition that is opposite of yours; thus, we are unable to understand the weight of your words. Please forgive our lack of faith, God of Hueco Mundo. You can still move?" he gawked when Baraggan lifted his still intact arm.

"I won't die." Baraggan swore. "I can't die yet. I've sworn revenge. You... I will kill you. I will do it with my hands. I am a King, I am a God. I will never die until I kill you." he promised, tossing his Gran Caída ax at Hachi. "Die with me!" the tossed ax missed Hachi by the mile as it headed towards Aizen.

Aizen merely turned, the ax shattering into pieces as Baraggan faded away.

"King of Hueco Mundo," Hachi voiced as Baraggan's crown falling to the ground. "Even you were but just a tiny life who feared death and tried to avoid aging." said crown then hit the ground, smashing into pieces.

* * *

"Oh my, it looks like they really defeated him." Ichimaru mused.

"Where are you looking?" Hirako snapped, clashing blades with the former 3rd Squad Captain. "I'm your opponent."

"Don't be so hasty." Ichimaru chided. "Let's take our time, okay?"

"I don't have any time to waste with you." Hirako fired back. "After I'm done with you, I've got to kill that bastard Aizen."

"That's too bad." Ichimaru bantered.

" Hi Aizen." Guardian Frost had somehow appeared in front of the renegade former Captain. "You know, I've been pondering on the possible reasons as to why you're interested in nii-san."

"You mean your Shiba Isshin didn't tell you?" Aizen answered mockingly. "For shame."

"Oh, you mean about how he and mom met?" Guardian Frost smiled. "He already explained. Well, perhaps you were interested in how a Shinigami-Quincy-Hollow hybrid would turn out, but I doubt that's the only reason. Wait..." she gave Aizen a condescending look. "You're aren't gay, are you? Because if you are, that _would_ explain some things."

At her proclamation, the surrounding fights screeched to a halt.

"Ya know, she may have a point, Captain Aizen." Ichimaru piped in. "I've never really known you to be with a female; not even your former Lieutenant, Hinamori, who was so desperate to please you."

"And don't you think you should have known if he was gay before you and Tōsen decided to run off with him?" even Hirako joined in the pre-fight banter. "I mean, with Kyōka Suigetsu's hypnosis abilities, and you off in a dark, secluded place for months, who knows what he could have done to you?"

* * *

Omake: Karakura Town: Secrets of the Seven Mysteries

Renji: (Over-voice) Dead spirits are said to float around in the outskirts of town.

Ichigo (In Shinigami form and jumping over the rooftops)

Rukia: (Greets the arriving Shinigami Daiko) Ichigo.

Ichigo: What are you doing?

Rukia: Renji said he wanted to practice his Kido in secret, so I'm helping him.

Renji: Hey, Rukia. Don't tell him.

Rukia: It's your fault for not having any control. Come on, Renji, once more.

Renji: (Nods) Okay. Shakkahō! (Fires off a small ball of fire)

Rukia: (Fumes) You idiot! How many times do you have to do this until you get it?

Renji: Shakkahō! (Fires another small ball of fire)

Rukia: What is that supposed to be?

Ichigo: (Sweatdrop) So that's the story...

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Lisa, Hiyori and Hitsugaya are having an argument about their difficulty with coordinating their attacks against Halibel. Meanwhile, Aizen, growing tired of the battles, decides he no longer needs Halibel and slashes her.

Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Aizen's Declaration of War!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 8: Aizen's Declaration of War! Betraying The Espadas

* * *

Letting out a war cry, Hiyori engaged Halibel. "She's gone?" the former 12th Squad Lieutenant frowned when Halibel dodged her blade. "Not." she smirked, turning and pointing to Halibel who was behind her. "You're over there. Do you think that's enough to fool me? You idiot." her charge was cut off when Hitsugaya blocked her and forced her to a stop.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya side-stepped the falling Hiyori.

"What am I doing?" Hiyori snapped. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot? I've been charging at her since the beginning to try to lure her in. you've got some real nerve, baldy! And what do you think you're doing?" she twitched, seeing Lisa take over the fight while she and Hitsugaya was arguing.

"Quit flirting with Karin-chan's significant other." Lisa droned.

"What's wrong?" Halibel inquired. "Do you think you can take me on all by yourself?"

"Of course not." Lisa replied.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of a plan to fight me three on one?" Halibel asked.

"Of course not." Lisa related.

"Aw, this is annoying!" Hiyori fumed. "I'm ready, Lisa. That's enough."

"I know that's enough." Lisa agreed. "I'm just making sure."

"What do you mean by 'I'm ready.' and 'That's enough'?" Hitsugaya frowned

"It has nothing to do with you." Lisa remarked.

"It does." Hitsugaya insisted. "You two may be used to fighting together, but this is my first time joining either one of you. If the three of us are going to fight together, I need to know your fighting styles."

"What are you talking about, baldy?" Hiyori retorted. "We don't always fight together."

"Our personalities and preferences are completely different." Lisa agreed. "But there's one thing we do share."

"The time in which we can fight is seriously limited." Hiyori moved to her comrade's side. "We just needed to find out what our opponent was like first."

With that, the two female Vizards donned on their masks.

"You mentioned the three of us fighting together, right?" Lisa questioned. "That's incorrect. It's the two of us and one of you. Remember that."

"How amusing." Halibel snorted.

Lisa blocked off Halibel's strike. "Smash, Haguro Tonbo!" she activated her Shikai and attacked Halibel with her expanded weapon.

"Chop cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi!" Hiyori, too, activated her Shikai, intending on attacking Halibel on the back. The impact sent the Espada flying to the ground.

"Did we get her?" Lisa asked.

"Not yet." Hiyori replied as Halibel shot out from the smoke to engage the two Vizards.

"She's so persistent." Lisa hissed.

"Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya shot out from over the building towards Halibel, and forcing the Espada to fend off all three attackers at the same time.

"La Gota!" Halibel turned and fired the water bullet at Lisa, who spun her Zanpakutō around to form a shield to fend off the consecutive water bullets.

Hiyori came out from behind Lisa to attack Halibel, only to find the Espada gone.

"Cascada!" Halibel was reappeared behind the two Vizards and released her flood of water.

"Ryūsenka!" Hitsugaya flew in, freezing the water sphere into ice and locking Halibel within the ice block.

Halibel snorted and cut herself free, the falling ice providing enough cover for the three Shinigami to renew their assault.

* * *

"Things aren't going the way you want them, huh?" Guardian Frost mocked, the ice shards flying past her and Aizen.

"That's enough." Aizen declared. "Gin. Let's end this."

"What?" Hirako frowned as Aizen vanished.

"Oh no, you don't!" Guardian Frost went after the former 5th Squad Captain.

* * *

Aizen reappeared behind the battling Halibel.

"Aizen-sama?" Halibel breathed.

"Move!" Guardian Frost barked out a warning as Aizen reached for the hilt of Kyōka Suigetsu. Her warning came too late when Aizen slashed his blade across Halibel's waist.

"I'm done with you." Aizen declared. "It seems that you're not strong enough to fight for me. Gin, Kaname, let's go."

"I don't understand..." Halibel gasped in shock.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aizen stated. "Even if I made any more of you sacrifice yourselves, it would achieve nothing. That is what I have decided. I didn't expect this outcome. I went through a lot of trouble to gather you Espada. I never expected you gathered strengths to be inferior to that of mine."

"Aizen!" Halibel roared, charging forward and stabbed Aizen on the left side of his torso.

"How troublesome." Aizen taunted, his illusion in front of Halibel faded as he appeared behind the water user, stabbing her through her right chest from the back. "Don't make me go through the effort to swing my sword twice on the likes of you." a second strike sent the gravely injured Halibel falling to the ground. "Now, shall we begin?" he addressed the assorted Shinigami and Vizards. "Gotei 13, and you failed mock Arrancars."

* * *

Omake: Karakura Town: Secrets of the Seven Mysteries

Yoruichi (in cat form): (Voice-over) Monster cats who talk and control people are appearing in large numbers.

Ichigo: I know of one of them. But a large number of them? What the hell? (Spots several cats walking past him)

Yoruichi (in cat form): (Addressing her audience of felines in the playground) I'm going to teach you a phase you can use to control humans. I want... tuna.

Assorted cats: (In unison) I want.. tuna.

Yoruichi (in cat form): That's right. I want tuna.

Ichigo: (Sweatdrops) What are you doing?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Wonderweiss battles Mashiro, who takes the upper hand until her hollow mask breaks. Before Wonderweiss can finish her off, Kensei steps in to save her and takes her place, soon releasing his Bankai at Wonderweiss. Meanwhile, Hiyori explains to Aizen why the Vizards have a score to settle with him, due to their painful experiences they endured one hundred and one years ago. Although Hirako warns the others not to fall for Aizen's taunts, Hiyori gives in and rushes in for an attack at Aizen, only to be stabbed in the back by Ichimaru. Guardian Frost steps in, deflecting the extending blade. Facing Aizen, she summons a second scythe.

Now that's done, read and review.


	10. The Hundred-Year Grudge!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 9: The Hundred-Year Grudge! Hiyori's Revenge

* * *

"Whoa, the last Espada got beaten up." Mashiro gawked.

"Mashiro!" Kensei warned, Wonderweiss' hand started twitching.

"I know!" Mashiro turned and gave Wonderweiss a roundabout kick to the face.

"Mashiro." Kensei informed his former Lieutenant. "When you fight against someone at this level, you get exhausted quickly. Remove your mask and put it back on before you reach your limit."

"You're so stupid, Kensei." Mashiro pouted. "How long do you think I can normally maintain Hollowification? Fifteen hours. I can go on like this through the night."

"Behind you!" Kensei barked when Wonderweiss shot out through the dust cloud.

"I told you I know that already." Mashiro retorted, grabbing Wonderweiss by the face with her hand and slamming him onto the ground. "How's that?"

Wonderweiss stopped his descend by pushing himself up with his hands. Reaching out, he grabbed Mashiro by the scarf and tossed her away.

"How dare you rip my scarf." Mashiro snapped, taking to the air. "Take this!" she readied her attack as Wonderweiss charged up at her. "Mashiro... Super... Cero!"

Wonderweiss countered with a Cero blast of his own.

"So what if you could cancel that." Mashiro shot down towards her opponent, Wonderweiss' attack having nullified hers and slammed a punch on Wonderweiss' face. "Mashiro... I'm out of time?" she gasped when her Hollow mask shattered.

Wonderweiss grinned and slammed a fist on Mashiro's face, shattering her cracked mask. He was about to land a second punch when Kensei blocked the attack.

"Sorry," the former 9th Squad Captain voiced. "I'm not mature enough to hold back against a kid." with a swing, he tossed Wonderweiss to the ground. Returning to the battle after leaving Mashiro on top of a building, he dodged Wonderweiss' punch and sent him flying back with a kick to the stomach. "That's not going to hit me." he remarked, dodging Wonderweiss' rapid punches and slamming a fist onto Wonderweiss' face. He then followed up with a roundabout kick. "This is how you throw a punch!" he sent Wonderweiss flying with another punch to the face. "Are you ready?" he pulled out his Zanpakutō. "Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze." the two opponents met in a clash of exploding Reiatsu.

* * *

"Now that makes me wonder what did that kid do to piss Kensei off." Guardian Frost joked, rejoining the gathered Shinigami and Vizards.

"Aizen," Hiyori glared, removing her mask. "Let's settle our score from a hundred years ago. You know, I really liked those days back in Soul Society. Shinigami are always in death's way because of their existence and line of work. We may die the next day; we may to talking at one moment and be dead the next. No one talks about it, but everyone has that thought in the corners of their minds. We saw death up close. We felt death up close. That's why we were able to cherish each day. Death will eventually come to us all. But what's what made us united. That's what I believed. But you... Aizen, I don't hate you because you betrayed us. I hate you because you made me hurt my friends. You used us and trampled on our bonds and our feelings. Aizen! I'm seething with an anger that's been boiling for a hundred years. I won't go back to the way I was until I killed you."

"Don't approach him carelessly." Hirako warned. "Aizen's got that power. If you approach him recklessly, it's over."

"I know that." Hiyori hissed.

"You idiot." Hirako chided. "I'm talking to you. Relax, Hiyori."

"How typical." Aizen noted. "You have such caring words, Captain Hirako. But it's so silly to say that it'll be over if you approach me recklessly. Even if you approach me recklessly or carefully, or even if you don't approach me at all, the end result will be the same. I'm not talking about the things to come. Your end is inescapable. It's an event of the past."

"He's taunting us." Hirako gave Rose and Love a side look. "Don't fall for it."

"What do you have to fear?" Aizen smirked. "All of you already died that night a hundred years ago."

"Hiyori!" Hirako shouted, trying to stop the outraged former Lieutenant from lashing out, the pony-tailed girl charging out with her Zanpakutō raised to attack Aizen when a clank was heard behind her, Guardian Frost's scythe blade had stopped Ichimaru's blade from stabbing her on the back.

"Hachi," Guardian Frost voiced, the 'Azure Storm' scythe proceeded to encase Ichimaru's extended blade in ice. "Go heal that female Espada." she instructed, manifesting the 'Moment of Truth' scythe in her other hand.

"Understood." Hachi responded and disappeared.

* * *

Omake: Karakura Town: Secrets of the Seven Mysteries

Ichigo: (In Shinigami form, looks around the deserted shopping mall) Rumors about a moving mannequin... that's impossible. Huh? (Walks past a mannequin with the likeness of Matsumoto) It can't be...

Matsumoto: Why, if it isn't Ichigo.

Ichigo: (Gawking) I was right.

Matsumoto: If you leave your Gigai here, people will put cute cloths on it for you. The others have their Gigai here, too.

Ikkaku: (Tears as he looks at his Gigai in swimming trunks) Why? Why is mine dressed like this?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Aizen finally draws his blade against the dual-scythed Guardian Frost. Then, at this point, Ichigo appears behind Aizen preparing to attack him.

Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Desperate Struggle with Aizen!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 10: Desperate Struggle with Aizen! Hirako, Shikai!

* * *

"What a fierce look." Aizen remarked to the Vizards. "Your eyes look as if they've come back to life for the first time in a hundred years, Hirako Shinji. Do you hate me? Then, come at me. I shall make an exception for you and fight you with my sword." he revealed Kyōka Suigetsu.

"Frost-sama." Hirako voiced, moving in between Guardian Frost and Aizen. "Sorry to ask you for this in this situation, but please allow me to head the attack. I'll try to wear him down enough for you and Ichigo to take him on."

"'Enough for you and Ichigo to take him on'?" Aizen echoed, amused. "You trust that body quite a lot, don't you?"

"It's something you can't understand." Hirako retorted. "Not someone who can't even trust his own comrades."

"Believing is the same as relying." Aizen shrugged. "That is something the weak do. We have no need for that."

"That's pretty rich coming from a guy with that many henchmen." Hirako shot back. "You used your silver tongue to trick your subordinates into trusting you."

"No," Aizen corrected. "I've never told my subordinates to trust me. I told them to follow me, but I never told them to trust me. I always told them to never trust anyone, including me. But sadly, there aren't any who are strong enough to do that. Al creatures are unable to survive unless they trust and obey someone who is better than who they are. To escape that pressure, those who are better than others search for their superiors. Those who are superior, search for even stronger individuals they can believe in. Thus, the King of everything is born. Thus, the God of everything is born. Don't believe me yet, Hirako Shinji. I'm going to take my time and show you which God you should believe in."

"You finally drew your sword." Hirako noted, Aizen pulling out Kyōka Suigetsu. "You sure like to take your time. Are you scared? It's not use trying to ignore me. No matter how strong you are, you must still have your doubts. You said it yourself a hundred years ago: I never opened up to you, I never gave you any information, and I never tried to get too close to you. That's why, you don't know what my Zanpakutō's power is."

"Do you think I can't do anything unless I know it's power?" Aizen mocked.

"Who knows?" Hirako shrugged. "But I already know that your Zanpakutō controls your opponent's senses."

"Are you saying that's at my disadvantage?" Aizen questioned.

"No, I'm not." Hirako corrected. "Let me tell you this, Aizen. If you think your Kyōka Suigetsu is the only Zanpakutō that can completely control one's senses, you've gravely mistaken. Collapse: Sakanade." he activated his Shikai.

"Your sword has an interesting shape." Aizen noted, Hirako was twirling his Zanpakutō around his finger.

"Nice, isn't it?" Hirako grinned. "You can't borrow it, though."

"But, I don't sense anything different." Aizen pointed out. "Perhaps I misheard what you said about controlling one's senses."

"What are you talking about?" Hirako droned. "Things are already different. Oh my, what is this?" he grinned as a pink fog slowly covered the battlefield. "Do you smell something good? It's too late to hold your breath. Welcome to the inverted world. This is the power of Sakanade. It reverses your opponent's sense of direction. It's like a trap in a puzzle game. Isn't it amusing? Then again, you probably don't play video games."

"This certainly is interesting." Aizen smirked. "Everything is reversed. Up and down, left and right. And even front and back." he turned to meet the charging Hirako. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"It seems you didn't notice." Hirako grinned, having slashed Aizen on his right arm. "Up and down, left and right, and front and back are reversed. And the direction you're facing and the direction which you're being attacked from is also reversed. Up and down, left and right, front and back, the direction from which you're taking damage. Can you really fight while reversing all of that inside your head? It's impossible. No one can do that. Whether you're a Shinigami, an Espada or a human, the sense you use the most is sight. You fight using visual information. But Sakanade makes it impossible to fight based on sight. Even if you're able to react, it's impossible to control your reflexes. Unfortunately, the stronger you are and the more used to battle you are, the more your body will react to the things you see in battle. I'm over here!" he dodged Aizen's retaliation strikes. "What's wrong, Aizen? I'm getting the better of you. I've got you!" he swung down Sakanade, the strike drawing blood from Aizen's right thigh. "Not bad, Aizen. Even though everything is reversed, you managed to dodge my double and triple bluffed attack. You're really impressive. But, it ends here."

"Lethe River," Guardian Frost came from above, the 'Moment of Truth' scythe was already brimming with the power of the Lethe River. "Obliviate!" the curved blade struck Kyōka Suigetsu; the Zanpakutō blade shimmering a pale white as a result of the attack, before returning to normal.

Just then, Ichigo entered the fight via the Garganta, Tensa Zangetsu drawn and ready to attack Aizen from the back.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Hirako: (Shocked at Ichigo's entrance) _Ichigo! What super perfect timing! No, wait a second..._ (Imagines Ichigo waiting for the perfect timing for his dramatic entrance) Damn it! Ichigo, I'll get you for this, you bastard!

Ichigo: (Pauses in mid-stance, utterly confused)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo, failing to wound Aizen, is easily overwhelmed yet remains alive. As Aizen starts questioning Ichigo's purpose for fighting him, Komamura calms him and tells him to not fall for his ruse. All of the Shinigami and Vizards then join in to protect the two siblings from witnessing Aizen's Shikai, to enable them to finish Aizen off. However, after Hitsugaya charges in, Aizen provokes him to attack with all his hatred. Aizen mocks that he had tempted Hinamori into stealing the Phoenix Heart and if the hatred had disappeared because of Suzaku's Avatar, and Hitsugaya furiously attacks him. Hitsugaya releases his Bankai as the other Shinigami join him.

Now that's done, read and review.


	12. All Out War! Aizen vs Shinigami

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 11: All Out War! Aizen vs. Shinigami

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Suì-Fēng gasped as the eldest Kurosaki sibling entered the battlefield.

Letting out a battle cry, Ichigo released the powered-up Getsuga Tenshō at Aizen. "What?" he gaped when the blast was deflected by an energy barrier.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Aizen greeted. "Ryoka boy."

_He blocked my first attack._ Ichigo realized.

"Your attack was good," Aizen admitted, Ichigo jumping back to Guardian Frost's side to dodge the former 5th Squad Captain's blade. "But the place you aimed for wasn't. The back of one's neck is any creature's greatest blind spot. Did you think I would participate in this battle without placing proper protection? Let me guess what you're thinking. You think you made an error of judgment in your first attack. You think you should have Hollowified yourself before attacking. You think that if you had done that, it would have ended this. Am I wrong?"

_He's right._ Ichigo realized. _I had to take him down with the first blow. I knew it. I was careless. Somewhere inside of me, I was scared. I thought that I might lose control of my Hollowification. I made a momentary error in judgment._

"Attack me." Aizen taunted the siblings. "I will show you that your thoughts are arrogant. That's right." he smirked when Ichigo donned on his Hollow mask. "Come on."

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo unleashed his Hollowified attack at Aizen.

"What's wrong?" Aizen mocked, reappearing behind the Kurosaki siblings. "It didn't reach me. Is that all you've got? Listen well, your attacks are useless against me; your blade cannot reach me."

"That's quite the claim." Ichigo retorted. "Then, I guess I'll put it to the test." and released yet another Hollowified Getsuga Tenshō at Aizen. _I do know. You're saying that you can dodge my Getsuga Tenshō anytime you want, right? In that case..._

Aizen simply Shunpo-ed out of the energy wave, only to have Ichigo attack him from above. "What's wrong?" he mocked, Ichigo having missed the traitor. "You haven't reached me."

_My timing was perfect._ Ichigo jumped back, his Hollow mask melting. _I was sure of it. Is this the power of his Zanpakutō?_

"Don't worry." Aizen assured. "I haven't been using my Kyōka Suigetsu's powers in our fight. This is just my basic strength. Let me ask you one thing, ryoka boy, why do you fight me? Do you have a grudge against me? No, you don't. The fact that you're here means that you've gotten Inoue Orihime back safely. And from the expression on your face, none of your friends have died. Can you really hate me from the bottom of your heart? It's impossible. Right now, you have no hatred. You're just fighting out of a sense of responsibility. You won't be able to reach me with that. The will to fight without hatred is like an eagle without wings. You can't protect anything with that. Your powerless friends only serve as weights to break your legs."

"Don't let him overpower you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Komamura grabbed Tensa Zangetsu before Ichigo could lower the sword. "He's a master at provocation. If you lose yourself, you'll lose your life. Don't let your guard down. Don't worry. I know the reason why the Captains who went to Hueco Mundo sent you here first."

At that, the rest of the able-bodied Shinigami and Vizards gathered around Ichigo.

"I won't let you see Aizen's Shikai." Komamura promised.

"We will fight to protect you." Hitsugaya declared.

"You really love the sound of your own voice, don't you, Aizen." Guardian Frost scoffed, the 'Moment of Truth' scythe was swapped for the argent and obsidian 'Senescence' scythe. "Acheron River: Chill of Pain." she stabbed Aizen's side with the curved blade. "You forgot to watch your back. You can already feel it, can't you?" she moved back to the gathered Shinigami and Vizards. "The chill that is slowly spreading through your body. Nii-san," she turned to her older brother. "Have you activated Genbu's powers yet?"

"Twice." Hirako answered for the Shinigami Daiko.

"Good enough." Guardian Frost nodded. "I'll need you to use Genbu's powers to 'reset' Kyōka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis counter on everyone here."

"Right." Ichigo replied and focused on the hexagonal talisman dangling from the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu. "Release!" he unleashed a wave of Shishin energy.

One by one, in each of the gathered Shinigami and Vizards' mind eye, mirror pane shattered into pieces.

"You sure charged in without thinking." Aizen taunted, Hitsugaya attacking first. "That's pretty reckless, Captain Hitsugaya.

"We won't get anywhere unless someone attacks." Hitsugaya retorted. "Missing this opportunity would be playing into your hands. I commend on you not using your Kyōka Suigetsu from the start."

"I commend you as well," Aizen countered, lifting a hand to form a shield to block off Kyoraku's sword from the side. "For having the wisdom to not face me alone."

"Are you saying I'm playing dirty, Captain Aizen?" Kyoraku mocked.

"If that's how you're interpreting it, I'll correct myself, Captain Kyoraku." Aizen replied.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Komamura voiced. "I thank you. Back there, if you hadn't attacked Aizen, I would have lunged at Aizen in my fit of rag and I probably would have died. Thank you. Aizen said that you have no hatred and that your blade cannot reach him. But we know: the Avatar of Genbu battles without hatred. You have ended countless battles without hatred. You've protected countless of people your desire to protect is good enough. That is enough for you to reach Aizen; I don't mean your blade, but your soul."

"He sure likes to talk a lot." Hirako shrugged, the gathered Vizards clustered around the Kurosaki siblings after Komamura shot off. "Why didn't you bring back Orihime? Then again, you did bring back Unohana, who's more rational, so I'll forgive you. Listen, you two, we're going to protect you."

"They can only create an opening for an instant." Suì-Fēng reminded. "We're fighting for survival."

"Captain Suì-Fēng," Guardian Frost started. "Inform everyone else, including the Vizards, that Aizen will no longer be able to activate Kyōka Suigetsu ever again."

"Frost-sama?" Suì-Fēng was confused.

"I'm sure all of you have learnt from the Muramasa incident that one of a Shinigami's greatest fears is losing the abilities of their Zanpakutō." Guardian Frost reminded. "What do you think will happen if I have the ability to make a Zanpakutō _forget_ it's powers?" at Suì-Fēng's shocked gasp, she continued. "All five of my battle scythes have the ability to channel the river waters from the five Rivers of the Underworld. And 'Moment of Truth' channels the waters from the River Lethe, the River of Forgetfulness. The second I struck Kyōka Suigetsu with 'Obliviate', I simply made her _forget_ her abilities, _every single one of them_."

"That's..." even Ichigo was stunned. "A very scary power, Hasu."

"Too bad, I was too close." Kyoraku tsked, Aizen managing to avoid his sudden attack even after dodging Hitsugaya's sword.

"You seem quite confident, Captain Kyoraku." Aizen noted.

"If you think that, I'm doing pretty well." Kyoraku noted.

"For someone who's launching sneak attacks, that is." Aizen countered.

"Aizen," Hitsugaya growled. "You mentioned earlier... you don't seem to know, so I'll tell you. The only time a Captain swings his sword is when it is his duty. Swinging a blade out of hatred is just filthy violence. We can't call it a battle. Aizen, you truly are unworthy of being a Captain."

"How interesting." Aizen scoffed. "You hate me more than any Captain in the Gotei 13. I never expected you to say that. Are you saying that you're not directing any hatred at me with your sword? Or perhaps, all your hatred disappeared when you met with Suzaku's Avatar in the Real World? I told Hinamori that stealing the Phoenix Heart will grant her its powers and not only did she foolishly believe me, she also went as far as attacking the Avatar of Suzaku. She is such a malleable pawn, don't you agree? Little Karin-chan could already be dying, for all you know. How rude." he chided, dodging Kyoraku's strike. "I'm talking right now, Captain Kyoraku. You still love to butt in. it's a bad habit of yours."

"That's enough talking, Aizen." Hitsugaya spat. "Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru! It's as you say, Aizen. My swords is filled with hatred. I didn't come here to fight you. I came to violently kill you."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

On the streets of Soul Society...

Unohana and Isane are walking past a sweets shop.

Isane: Captain, how about we stop by for some Japanese sweets?

Unohana: You'll gain weight, Isane.

Isane: (Sweatdrop) Um... you're right.

Ōmaeda: (Exits the sweets shop) Are you two coming in? The anmitsu dessert here is the best. (Holds out two bowls of sugared jelly) Here, take a look. (Offers a bowl to the tempted Isane)

Unohana: (Pulls out the nobori pole from the shop front) Kote! (Smacks Ōmaeda's hands with the pole) Let us be going, Isane.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Komamura, Love, Rose and Lisa join Hitsugaya in fighting Aizen, but all four are easily defeated. Suì-Fēng, Kyōraku and Hirako manage to confuse Aizen, allowing Hitsugaya to deal the final blow on him. As the Shinigami cheer on Aizen's defeat, it is revealed that Aizen has fused with the Hōgyoku as his wounds begin to heal.

Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Hitsugaya, Enraged! Blade of Hatred!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 12: Hitsugaya, Enraged! Blade of Hatred!

* * *

"What incredible Reiatsu..." Iba was stunned, the group in the makeshift triage barrier look up at the battle in the air.

"Yes," Kira agreed. "And it's not just from Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Komamura, Captain Kyoraku, and that masked bunch, too. They're raising their Reiatsu to the limit."

"Matsumoto and Hinamori might have a hard time being exposed to this much Reiatsu up close." Iba reminded.

"But even with all this Reiatsu, will it be enough?" Kira wondered.

* * *

"If my sword is filled with hatred, then I'm also unworthy of being a Captain." Hitsugaya stated. "That's what you wanted to say, right? That's right. As long as I can kill you in this battle, I don't care if I lose my position as a Captain. I will do everything I can to crush you. I won't let you have a chance to use your Kyōka Suigetsu."

"You won't let me have a chance to use my Kyōka Suigetsu?" Aizen mocked.

"Get ready, Aizen." Hitsugaya growled. "You don't even look like you want to fight. Even if you don't, I won't hold back." he charged at Aizen. "Hyōryū Senbi! He sent his ice wave at Aizen who moved up to dodge the attack. "Hyōryū Senbi, Zekku!" he sent the ice wave flying after Aizen.

"Tenken!" Komamura took the chance to attack Aizen from the back.

"Tengumaru!" apparently, Love had the same idea as well.

"Forgive me, Captain Hitsugaya." Komamura voiced. "I'm going to interfere."

"You may not like this, but now's not the time to be complaining." Love reminded the youngest Captain.

"Do whatever you want." Hitsugaya answered. "I never planned on fighting him one-on-one from the beginning."

"That's a good attitude to take." Aizen droned.

"I couldn't follow his movements." Love remarked, Aizen appearing from the smoke. "What incredible speed."

"Group attacks, sneak attacks, distractions, decoys." Aizen droned. "Unless you combine all the fighting styles you know, you'll never catch me."

"How interesting." Rose swung the extended Kinshasa at Aizen, wrapping the whip around Kyōka Suigetsu. "Can you stay calm against so many opponents?" tightened his hold, he held Aizen in place to allow Lisa to charge in.

"That's it, Rose." the former Lieutenant remarked, her halberd clashing with Aizen's Zanpakutō. "Keep him like that so he can't escape."

Love then came from behind, Tengumaru drawn and Aizen swatted Lisa away to block the spiked kanabō. With a swing, Aizen smacked Love off.

"Now!" Lisa gave the cue, Komamura entering the fray with Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō.

A strike from Aizen shattered the Bankai's sword.

"He's not even fazed?" Love gaped.

"He's tough." Rose admitted.

"He doesn't even have a scratch on him." Lisa realized.

"Did you really think you could crush me with sheer numbers and power?" Aizen questioned. "How naive. No, my understanding of the word 'power' is probably different from yours. Let me teach you. When I talk about power," he vanished in a Shunpo and reappeared above Komamura. "This is what I'm talking about."

"Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" Komamura reactivated his Bankai, only to have Aizen slice the Bankai's sword into two with one swing, along with the giant's body, the aftereffect was mirrored on Komamura's body. Ignoring his severed limb, Komamura lashed out at Aizen, who merely cut him down with a swing of his sword.

"Kinshasa!" Rose renewed his attack, with Love in tow.

Aizen simply grabbed the swung whip with a hand and pulled Rose in, taking him out with a single slash. He then tangled Love with Kinshasa, drawing the former 7th Squad Captain close and took him out with a single attack.

Lisa charged in, Hollow mask on and Haguro Tonbo activated.

Aizen simply sidestepped the weapon, slicing the Zanpakutō into two with a slice. "A Hollowification?" he was not impressed. "I told you, you're just failed Arrancars. The Arrancar follow me." he took out Lisa with a single blow. "Mock Arrancar shouldn't point their blades at me. Has the Onmitsukidō gone mad?" he inquired, noticing Suì-Fēng before him. "I never expected their Supreme Commander to be standing before the enemy. Don't expect beauty out of battle. Don't expect virtue in death. Don't think that only your life is at stake. If you want to protect the ones you should protect, you should attack the enemy from the back. Ordinary Shinigami learn this in the Academy. The Onmitsukidō knows this even better."

"I never expected a traitor to be talking about teachings of Shinigami." Suì-Fēng snorted. "Hilarious."

"I was once a teacher." Aizen reminded.

"Central 46 was pretty stupid for allowing you to teach." Suì-Fēng remarked. "That's why they got duped by a traitor."

"It's not good to talk ill of the dead." Aizen rebuked. "You were duped too, right?"

"I'm surprised." Suì-Fēng frowned. "Do you think I'm duped? Me, of all people?" with a single Shunpo, she created multiple clones of herself.

"Clones, huh?" Aizen noted. "That's not a bad parlor trick."

"I'm honored by your praised." Suì-Fēng smirked. "The Onmitsukidō is never praised for its flashiness. As thanks, I'm going to finish you off with this parlor trick." the swamp of Suì-Fēng charged in at Aizen.

Aizen drew his Zanpakutō, only to find himself locked in ice from the back.

Suì-Fēng took the opening and stabbed Aizen on the chest with a Hōmonka crest. "Nigeki Kessatsu." she stabbed Aizen in the same spot a second time.

"'Death in two stings', huh?" Aizen translated. "What an amusing technique." he grabbed onto Suì-Fēng's wrist, the crest vanishing from his body. "But it won't reach me. A battle between Shinigami is a battle between Reiatsu. I can easily overcome your silly power with my Reiatsu." breaking himself free of the ice, he raised his sword when he was suddenly stabbed from the back by Kyoraku's Zanpakutō.

"How careless of you." the 8th Squad Captain chided, withdrawing his blade and appearing from the ice slab. "You created a shadow on the ice."

"Kyoraku..." Aizen hissed. "You bastard."

"Captain Suì-Fēng," Kyoraku droned. "Our Frost-hime used the 'Moment of Truth' battle scythe, right? Then Kyōka Suigetsu is as good as destroyed."

"It's over, Aizen." Hitsugaya declared. "The River Lethe's ability had completely nullified Kyōka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis powers for as long as Guardian Frost wills it." with that, he charged in for the final blow.

Hirako just grinned, catching Aizen's eye, the former 5th Squad Captain's Zanpakutō was twirling in his hand, indicating that Sakanade has been activated.

Without a moment's hesitation, Hitsugaya plunged Hyōrinmaru straight into Aizen's chest.

* * *

"He did it." Kira breathed.

"Kira!" Iba beamed. "Why can't you be a little happier?"

"Okay..." Kira nodded when Hinamori suddenly sat up, a hand on the stolen Phoenix Heart bracelet. In a flash of Shunpo, she vanished.

* * *

"Good grief..." Hirako sighed. "We finally turned things around. Right, Ichimaru?" his attention was diverted when he heard a soft girlish giggle.

_Hinamori?_ Hitsugaya was stunned to see Hinamori envelope Aizen in a healing bubble made of Suzaku's powers.

"Captain Aizen," Hinamori chuckled, rejuvenating Aizen. "I am Suzaku's owner now. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Thank you, Hinamori." Aizen let out a smug smirk, his tattered coat fluttering in the wind to reveal the Hōgyoku embedded in his chest, the injection of Suzaku's powers heightening the healing ability of the Hōgyoku.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Sasakibe: (Blushing and gushing outside a British teacup and tableware store) These are the items I've always longed for. To think such a place existed in this town the Living World. (Enters the store and dresses up as a British gentleman) Magnificent. This is truly a dream come true.

The scene shatters revealing Aizen had activated Kyōka Suigetsu's hypnosis on the Lieutenant.

Aizen: That was easy.

Sasakibe: (Tearing in joy) What joy and happiness this is.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Aizen starts his monologue by declaring that all of the battles Ichigo has fought thus far were part of his plan. Aizen then reveals that he knew about him since his birth, trying to tell Ichigo he is part human, but his speech is interrupted by Isshin, in Shinigami form. After putting some distance along with Ichigo from Aizen, Isshin tries to tell his son that he will reveal the truth about his actions later, but Ichigo tells him that there is no need for that as he realizes he is indeed half Shinigami. Isshin then rejoins the gathered Shinigami to attack Aizen, leaving Ichigo to confront Ichimaru.

Now that's done, read and review.


	14. The Mysterious Power Within Ichigo!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 13: The Shocking Truth...The Mysterious Power Within Ichigo!

* * *

"Well, guess Yama-jii certainly doesn't waste time." Guardian Frost joked, seeing the pillar of flames literally incinerate Wonderweiss before he could activate his Resurrección and turning the Arrancar into ashes.

* * *

"Getsuga Tenshō!" a Hollowified Ichigo wasted no time in blasting Aizen with his charged-up attack head on, the energy slice wounding Aizen on the shoulder and the two fighters took the battle further away.

"Captain Aizen!" Hinamori cried out, about to rush over to her beloved Aizen when Guardian Frost stepped in her path. "Get out of my way!" she screamed, only to be slapped across the face by the Ice Senshi.

"You are a disgrace to all Shinigami." the Ice Guardian declared coldly. Grabbing the petite female by the wrist, she tugged the Phoenix Heart bracelet from Hinamori. "This does not belong to you. This is my final decree in regards to you, _former Shinigami _Hinamori Momo: from this day forth, your Shinigami status is stripped from your being. Any further punishment will be rendered once this is over."

"You can't do this!" Hinamori screeched.

"I just did." Guardian Frost stated. "Captain Suì-Fēng." she cast a look at the Onmitsukidō Commander. "Take _former Shinigami_ Hinamori Momo into custody."

"At once." Suì-Fēng placed a hand on Hinamori's shoulder and Shunpo-ed off.

* * *

"Instant Regeneration." Ichigo gasped, seeing Aizen's wound immediately close up.

"This isn't Instant Regeneration." Aizen corrected. "Do you really think I'd undergo a Hollowification? This is just its compulsion to protect its master. It's the Hōgyoku." he revealed the jewel embedded in his chest. So this is your Reiatsu?" he mused, the streaks of Hollow Reiatsu drifting away from his fingers. "How wonderful. You've matured splendidly; just the way I wanted you to. You met Kuchiki Rukia and following your battle with Ishida Uryū, you awakened your own Shinigami power. During your battle with Abarai Renji, you learned the power of your Zanpakutō. During your battle with Zaraki Kenpachi, you got a clue about your Bankai. During your battle with Kuchiki Byakuya, you began your Hollowification. During your battle with Grimmjow, you mastered your Hollowification. And during your battle with Ulquiorra, it seems you've gained an even greater power. Kurosaki Ichigo, all the battles you've fought were part of my plan." he declared.

"All the battles... I fought..." Ichigo breathed, his Hollow mask melting away. "Were according to your plan? What do you mean by that?"

"Your voice." Aizen lifted a finger. "There is nothing to be surprised about. I simply believed that you would be a great research subject so I assisted your development. That's all I'm saying. You never thought it was strange? You had never met a Hollow in your life before you met Kuchiki Rukia, but shortly after doing so, you were attacked by one. How a Menos Grande was drawn to bait that Quincys used to attract and exterminate minor Hollows. When you began to get used to fighting as a Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia's previously undetected Reiatsu was suddenly detected and reported to Soul Society. You fought Abarai Renji, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya when your powers are comparable to theirs. You never once thought it was strange? Did you think you met by fate? Did you think that attack happened by chance? Did you think your victories were the result of your hard work? Don't disappoint me." he stopped Ichigo's enraged strike with a hand. "Your power should be greater than this. Don't you believe what I've said?"

"Of course not." Ichigo hissed.

"But it's the truth." Aizen assured.

"You're lying!" Ichigo snapped. "All of my battles were your doing? You planned all of it? Who'd believe that? You said before that you discovered Rukia after she had gone missing the Real World. And yet you say that you knew about me since the time I met her? That doesn't make sense."

"What an interesting thing to say." Aizen droned. "You just called me a liar and said that you would never believe me. You claim that I'm lying right now, so why do you think I was telling the truth back then? I suppose it can't be helped. I sympathize with you. This world is never about truth or lies. There are only hard facts. Despite that, everyone who exists in this world mistakenly believes that only facts that are favorable to them are truths. They have no other way to live. But for the powerless who make up most of the world, facts that act against them are the only truths. Do you know all the facts? Who stationed Kuchiki Rukia in the Real World? Who gave Abarai Renji's equipment the ability to detect Reiatsu? Who added information on your whereabouts sent to the Lieutenants? Was I really unable to figure our where the Hōgyoku was for over a hundred years?"

"There's one thing I want to ask you." Ichigo voiced. "You said that you believed that I would be a great research subject. Why? What did you base that belief on? If you saw me when I met Rukia, tell me. When did you believe that?"

"Since the beginning." Aizen answered. "Don't you understand? I'm telling you it was from the beginning. I knew about you since you were born. You were special from the moment you were born, and I don't mean it was due to Genbu. That's because you're a human and..." he was cut off when Isshin forced him back with his sword, the former 10th Squad Captain appearing in front of his son in his Shinigami garb.

"You talk too much." Isshin chided, the Byakko talisman, now in the shape of a curved pitcher, was dangling from his belt. "Aizen."

* * *

"Captain Shiba..." Hitsugaya recognized the familiar Reiatsu that had entered the fight.

* * *

"Dad..." Ichigo breathed in shock. "Say something." he gawked as Isshin turned and walked towards him. "Ow!" he whined when Isshin headbutted him. "You bastard!" he wailed when Isshin kicked him to the ground.

"Keeping his distance, I see." Aizen noted when Isshin Shunpo-ed off with Ichigo in tow. "A wise decision."

"Shut up!" Isshin rebuked, muffling his struggling son under his hand. "I know what you want to ask. Be quiet for now."

"I know I have to be quiet." Ichigo retorted, kicking Isshin in the face to free himself. "I was telling you I couldn't breathe."

"No matter how much you stare, you're not imaging things." Isshin fixed his face.

"So it seems." Ichigo concurred.

"I'll talk about it later." Isshin looked away. "There are probably tons of things you want to ask me, but all of it..."

"No, there's not." Ichigo cut him off. "There's nothing I want to ask you." he reclaimed Tensa Zangetsu. "You probably had your reasons for not telling me about it. That's your problem. I don't know how to ask you about that. I don't know a good way of asking you about that without trampling on your feelings. So I'll wait, until you feel like telling me." he stood up. "Until you feel the time is right. Until then, you don't need to tell me."

"It seems you've learnt some tact." Isshin smiled.

"I picked it up form Hasu." Ichigo replied. "Thanks for hitting me, Dad." shooting up into the air, he attacked Ichimaru from behind, the shockwave forcing Aizen to move into the air.

In response, Isshin took off after Aizen, locking his blade with his, and flicking his finger at the traitor and sending him flying towards the assorted Shinigami.

* * *

"Welcome back, Captain Shiba." Hitsugaya greeted his former superior.

"Well, that's a face we haven't seen in a while." Kyoraku grinned at his old drinking buddy.

* * *

Omake: Quincy Encyclopedia

Ryūken is working on paperwork.

Ryūken: Kurosaki, if you have the time to be lazing around, then help me with my work. Hey. Are you listening? (Turns and spots a piece of paper on the consultation bed that reads 'I've got some business to attend to. Sorry. From Isshin.')

Ryūken: (Crumbles the note in his hand and manifests 'Heilig Bogen', aiming for a photo of Isshin and Ichigo tacked on the wall and fires a salvo of Quincy arrows at the photo)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, as the battle between Aizen and the Shinigami still rages on, the former reveals that he has reached the limit of his Shinigami self. Subsequently, the Hōgyoku begins to reconstruct his soul. In shock, the gathered Shinigami discover through Aizen's statements the true power of the Hōgyoku, which is to 'manifest' the desires of all the people within its vicinity. As Aizen's transformation intensifies, Urahara arrives to participate in the battle.

Now that's done, read and review.


	15. The Truth About the Hōgyoku

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 14: The Truth About the Hōgyoku

* * *

Aizen deflected Kyoraku's sword, as both Isshin and Hitsugaya sandwiched the former 5th Squad Captain from above and below respectively, both blades nicking Aizen on the arms.

"Raikōhō." Aizen calmly cast the lightning spell at the three attacking Captains, who jumped apart to dodge the attack.

"Tōshirō, go back Ichigo." Isshin instructed.

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda, Lieutenant Hisagi, the two of you as well." Guardian Frost told the two Lieutenants.

"Roger." the three Shinigami chorused and Shunpo-ed off.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Isshin questioned, he, Kyoraku, the assorted Vizards and Guardian Frost had managed to wear Aizen down with Hirako activating Sakanade as support. "You're getting slower. Are you already at your limit?"

"Yes, it seems like it." Aizen concurred. "I've reached my limit: my limit as a Shinigami, that is. My soul is going to get restructured. The Hōgyoku's will is finally beginning to understand my thoughts. Can't you tell? I'm saying that the Hōgyoku has a will on its own."

"That sounds like nonsense to me." Isshin remarked.

"I can't blame you for being unable to sense it." Aizen answered. "Even I didn't know that that Hōgyoku had its own will until becoming it's master. What do you think the Hōgyoku's power is? Is it the power to dominate two opposing forces: the boundary between Hollows and Shinigami? No, the Hōgyoku's true power is the ability to manifest the desires of those around it. Can't you tell? I'm saying that the miracles that happened around Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia and Urahara Kisuke were all manifested by the Hōgyoku's will."

"What are you saying?" Hirako hissed.

"The reason why Urahara Kisuke mistakenly believed the Hōgyoku's power was the power to control the boundary between Hollows and Shinigami, is because as its creator, that is what he desired. Kuchiki Rukia passed all of her Reiryoku to Kurosaki Ichigo and lost her Shinigami powers because she was still suffering from the pain of killing Shiba Kaien. Yasutora Sado and Inoue Orihime developed special powers because deep in their hearts, they hated being considered helpless. I knew about the Hōgyoku's true power. No, I suppose it's incorrect to say I knew about it. More correctly, I knew that its power was not the power to control the boundary of Hollows and Shinigami, like Urahara Kisuke thought it was. Because, if that was really its power, Hirako Shinji and the other Vizards would never have become complete Vizards. The Hollowification of Hirako Shinji and the other Vizards was a Hollowification experiment as well as a confirmation of the Hōgyoku's powers. The experiment was a success. Urahara Kisuke's activation of the Hōgyoku's power evolved Hirako Shinji and the other Vizards into complete Vizards. And I had a hypothesis on the Hōgyoku's power. I had Kuchiki Rukia go to Kurosaki Ichigo. Naturally, there are limits to the Hōgyoku's power. The Hōgyoku has the power to manifest the desires of those around it. But if the target does not have the power to achieve it, nothing will happen. In that sense, it has the power to guide you to your desires. Living creatures are odd things. They're able to achieve their petty wishes. Honestly," he let the Hōgyoku engulf him in a white cloak. "The Hōgyoku is very aptly named. It has the power to destroy the wall that separates those who are Gods from those who aren't." his boast was cut cut by a red energy beam that shot through his shoulder. "So you've come..." he turned to see Urahara. "Urahara Kisuke."

* * *

Omake: Arrancar Encyclopedia

Ichimaru: Today, I'm going to talk about my Bankai, Kamishini no Yari. It can extend its blade up to 13 kilometers.

Ichigo: (Confused) Thirteen kilometers is difficult to comprehend.

Ichimaru: It's the size of about 13 Tokyo Towers. For Yammy... I'd say about 260 Yammys? Plus... (Extends Shinsō)

Ichigo: (Steps aside to dodge the extending blade) Whoa!

Ichimaru: If I ever forget anything, I can retrieve it as long as it's within 13 kilometers of myself. (Shinsō retracts with an umbrella dangling from the blade)

Ichigo:(Sweatdrops) How convenient.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Urahara arrives to stop Aizen, having prepared a few tricks up his sleeve for the fight, including special armor for Yoruichi who also arrives with him. Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin and Kyoraku all engage Aizen, but with every passing second, he becomes stronger and changes his appearance due to being infused with the Hōgyoku.

Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Urahara Appears! Stop Aizen!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 15: Urahara Appears! Stop Aizen!

* * *

"It's been awhile, Aizen." Urahara greeted.

"Yes, around a hundred years." Aizen agreed.

"In the time I haven't seen you, you've taken up some interesting fashion." Urahara noted.

"Everything in the process of evolving looks ugly." Aizen stated.

"Who said anything about 'ugly'?" Urahara snorted as Aizen's wound closed. "You fused yourself wit the Hōgyoku, haven't you?"

"Not 'fused'." Aizen corrected. "I'd rather you said 'subjugated'; the Hōgyoku you could not control."

"You're right, I couldn't control it." Urahara admitted. "At that time."

"'At that time?'" Aizen echoed. "That is some excuse you have. Though, whether you're trying to make an excuse or not means nothing to me. Because," he Shunpo-ed in front of Urahara and stabbed him with his Zanpakutō. "You have already lost your chance to control the Hōgyoku.

"Rikujōkōrō." the real Urahara pressed a hand on Aizen's back, casting the binding Kido, the figure Aizen had stabbed was revealed to be a portable Gigai.

"Come to think of it, the nonplussed Aizen stated. "Yammy's battle records did list such an item. I let my guard down, figuring you'll never resort to such trickery. So, what do you plan to do now after tying me up with such a weak Bakudō?"

"Such a weak Bakudō?" Urahara echoed. "Then, let's see how many you can take. Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku." he tangled Aizen in more light chains. " Bakudō #79: Kuyō Shibari." eight black holes emitting Reiatsu surrounded Aizen, while a ninth manifested itself on the bound traitor's chest. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness." he followed up by a high level Hadō Kido. "Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, gray fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired."

"Do you think I'll let you use such a Kido?" Aizen asked. "I can easily break free.."

"Too late." Urahara ended his chant. "Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō!"

"Incredible." even Komamura was stunned.

"Aizen, it would appear you really did lower your guard when you embedded the Hōgyoku."

"Exactly." the unscathed Aizen agreed, appearing behind the former 12th Squad Captain, his transformation was half-complete. "Too slow." he slashed Urahara with a hand knife. "I did lower my guard. There is no longer any need to be on guard. I can feel it. Even when I was in Soul Society, no one could compare with my powers. But now that I have subjugated the Hōgyoku, my body has surpassed even that. There is no longer any need to dodge a Kido at the nineties level."

"You've got it wrong." Urahara corrected. "Not dodging my Kido isn't what I meant what I said you let your guard down. The old you would never have attempted to attack me twice without thinking." that said, two shackles of Reiatsu lit up on Aizen's wrists.

"This is..." Aizen gasped.

"It's a seal." Urahara explained. "I've sealed the outlets for Reiatsu that are on the wrists of every Shinigami. You will be incinerated from the inside by your ow Reiatsu." with that, Aizen was engulfed by a blinding column of light. "It's not over yet." he informed the Kurosaki family. "It would be child's play if that were all it took to finish him. We could laugh him off as a mere monster. He'll be coming out in no time."

"What the hell is that?" Hirako gaped as Kyōka Suigetsu sliced the light pillar apart and the evolved Aizen walked out.

"Chrysalis form?" Guardian Frost wondered. "What does he think he is, a butterfly?"

"You used a nineties level Kido as a decoy to lure me into attacking." Aizen reasoned, appearing in the middle of the gathered Shinigami and Vizards. "And you used a spell you developed to incinerate me from the inside. If I hadn't been your opponent; no, if it hadn't been me who subjugated the Hōgyoku, the battle would probably have been over. But unfortunately," he plucked out the still glowing bands from his wrists. "The Hōgyoku you created exceeds your ability to understand it. Even this technique you created in anticipation of battling me, has no effect on me." he scattered the bands between his fingers. "Your spell didn't work, so now you're coming at me with your sword?" he inquired when Urahara drew Benihime. "As you wish." he, too drew, Kyōka Suigetsu.

Isshin took the opening to attack Aizen, the former 5th Squad Captain raising a foot to block Isshin's blade. With a kick, he force the sword upwards.

Urahara closed in for an attack, Aizen meeting him sword-to-sword, his foot reaching out to kick Isshin, who blocked it. Twisting his body, Aizen threw both former Shinigami Captains off, only to find himself locked in place with a pair of chains tangled on his sword wrist and ankle.

"What nonsense is this?" Aizen asked. "Do you really think..."

Yoruichi then came in, all four limbs were encased in special armor.

"You're..." Aizen was slammed to the ground by a fist. "Yoruichi?"

With a war cry, Yoruichi started pummeling Aizen with a rain of punches. "Well?" she frowned, Aizen was embedded into the ground. "Did that work?"

"Yoruichi, get out of the way!" Urahara warned.

Yoruichi was taken aback when a burst of Reiatsu erupted from Aizen, the power shattering one of the leg armors she was wearing.

"What's the matter?" Aizen mocked, powering up yet again. "You're not done already, are you? You'd better make your next move quickly. I will crush them one at a time down to your last remaining one. The number of methods you contrived to defeat me is proof of your effort and strength. At the same time, it represents the amount of hopes you hold. If that is so, then what I must do is to crush each one of them. Now, come at me with your next attack, Urahara Kisuke, Shihōin Yoruichi. And, Kurosaki Isshin."

"Here he comes." Urahara reminded.

"I know." Yoruichi replied.

"Yoruichi!" Urahara gasped, when Aizen suddenly knelt between him and Yoruichi, sending the former 2nd Squad Captain into the air with a swing from his sword. He was then forced to fend himself from Aizen's blade as Isshin charged in from behind.

Kicking Urahara away, Aizen turned to engage the Kurosaki patriarch.

Yoruichi came down from above, her right leg stretched to kick Aizen, who merely jumped to dodge the attack.

Not relenting, all three former Captains closed in on Aizen, before being flung off by an explosion of Reiatsu.

"Hey, hey." Kyoraku chided, catching Isshin before he was tossed too far back.

"Careful." Hirako managed to grab Urahara.

"Yoruichi." Komamura cushioned Yoruichi with his body.

"It's useless." Aizen rebuke, catching Lisa's punch with a hand as Rose's whip caught his other wrist. "I'm telling you it's useless." he repeated, Hirako coming out from behind Lisa. With a swing, he tossed Lisa and Hirako off. Still not moving from his position, he fended himself rather easily from the other attackers.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Kyoraku: What is this old album? (Muses at the old photo album on the table)

Ukitake: It was left in the Captains' meeting room earlier.

Kyoraku: (Opens the album) Let's have a look.

Ukitake: This is... (Sees the page is of the time where the Vizards were still Shinigami)

Kyoraku: This brings back memories. This is about a century ago.

Ukitake: Everyone is so young.

Kyoraku: (Teasing) Yama-jii hasn't changed much.

Ukitake: (Kyoraku flips to another page) This one's back when we were in the Academy.

Kyoraku: How many centuries was that?

Ukitake: Sensei was young back then.

Kyoraku: (Wide-eyed as he and Ukitake look at each other in shock) He looks exactly the same.

Ukitake: (Stunned) How long has he been like that?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichimaru pulls a surprising move, abandoning his fight with Ichigo and impales Aizen through the chest with his Bankai. He then reveals that the true ability his Bankai turns his Zanpakutō to dust when it contracts and retracts, capable of leaving a lethal poison in one's body that dissolves it at a cellular rate. Aizen begins to perish as Ichimaru snatches the Hōgyoku, presenting it to Guardian Frost. Claiming the Hōgyoku, the Ice Guardian pulled out a silver key with black stripes around it; a key Isshin recognized from memory.

Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Revealed! Ichimaru, Double Agent!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 16: Revealed! Ichimaru, Double Agent!

* * *

"I have returned, Captain Aizen." Ichimaru informed Aizen.

"You're back." Aizen acknowledged. "What about those four?"

"I defeated them." Ichimaru answered.

"Indeed." Aizen agreed, reaching out his senses to feel the four Shinigami who were battling Ichimaru. "Their Reiatsu have diminished."

"I told you the first time I met you." Ichimaru reminded. "I'm a snake. My skin is cold and I have no heart. I use the tip of my tongue to find my prey as I slither on the ground and engulf what I like whole. That's the sort of creature I am. Isn't that what I told you?" he rested a hand on Kyōka Suigetsu and in a surprise move that not even Aizen could predict, the former 3rd Squad Captain activated Kamishini no Yari, shooting it backwards through his sleeve and into Aizen's chest. "The only way to escape the power of Kyōka Suigetsu is to touch its blade before it puts you under Complete Hypnosis. It took me decades just to get that single fact out of you. Not a single person in the Gotei 13 knew that but they all thought they could kill you, Captain Aizen. Watching them made me very nervous." retracting his blade, blood sprouted from the new wound on Aizen's chest. "The only one who can kill you is me, Captain Aizen."

"I knew that." Aizen admitted. "I brought you with me, knowing what your objective was, because I was interested in knowing how you would try to kill me. But I'm disappointed, Gin. Did you really think you could kill me with something like this?"

"No, I didn't." Ichimaru concurred. "Can you see this?" he showed Aizen the end of his Zanpakutō which was now missing a metal shard. "There's a chip here. Just now, I left that chip inside your body, Captain Aizen. My Bankai's power, I told you before, didn't I? Sorry, I lied. It doesn't extend as long as I said. It doesn't extend as fast as I said. However, when it extends and contracts, it turns into dust for just an instant. Also, inside the blade, there is a powerful poison that dissolves and destroys cells. Looks like you understand." he gave Aizen a look. "When I withdrew my sword from your chest, a single chip of my blade didn't turn to dust and was left inside of your heart. If you're going to say something, you'd better do it fast. Even if you try, you're going to die anyway. Kill, Kamishini no Yari. You'll die with a hole through your heart. Isn't that what you wanted?" he mocked, as a gaping hole erupted from Aizen's chest, revealing the floating Hōgyoku in the middle. Reaching out, he proceeded to grab the orb when Aizen grabbed his wrist and swatted him off with his hand.

Ichimaru managed to dodge the hand knife and revealed that he had grasped the Hōgyoku in his hand. Tightening his hold on the item, he Shunpo-ed over to Guardian Frost, his hand open to hand the Hōgyoku over to her as Aizen fell to the ground.

Isshin's eyes widened when he spotted a silver key with black stripes entwined around it that Guardian Frost had pulled out; a familiar key he recalled from memory: the summoning key of the Grim Reaper Thanatos himself.

"I summon thee to this plane of existence, Grim Reaper, Thanatos!" Guardian Frost raised the glowing key in the air.

The gathered Shinigami watched in shocked awe as a black mist billowed from the Gates of Hell that spread open and a heavily armored being stepped out of the mist, his curved scythe in his left hand. "You summoned, Princess?" Thanatos greeted the Underworld Princess.

"I have a job for your Scythe." Guardian Frost informed, letting the Hōgyoku float over to Thanatos. "This item is a Pandora Box that should never been opened. Destroy it completely."

"By your Royal Command, Princess." Thanatos raised his Scythe and slashed down at the Hōgyoku, splitting it into half. The Hōgyoku, having been cut into two by the literal personification of Death itself, the bluish flame igniting the orb's center dimmed and died. Bowing to his summoner, Thanatos retreated back to the Gates of Hell, the doors closing behind him.

"It's over." Ichimaru breathed in relief, finding his voice after Thanatos returned to the Underworld. "It's over now."

"Ichimaru, answer me!" Isshin demanded. "Why did you betray Soul Society only to stab Aizen in the back?"

"Everything Ichimaru Gin has done," Guardian Frost stopped her adoptive father's rants. "It's all for Lieutenant Matsumoto's sake. Am I wrong? Consider yourself arrested for the time being, Ichimaru. Rest assured there _will_ be a trial for you on a later date."

"I understand." Ichimaru replied, head held low. "I will graciously accept any punishment meted down."

* * *

Omake: Arrancar Encyclopedia

Ichimaru: (Grave expression as he addresses the audience) I have sad news for all of you. With no more Arrancars left to talk about, this will be our final segment of the Arrancar Encyclopedia. They put me through so much crap, but that is also finally over. So it wouldn't hurt to have things done my way for this last... (Is cut off when the stage blacks out, Ichigo and Sado acting as stage-hands dismantling the set) Wait! I'm not finished yet! Huh? (Is lifted into a cardboard box by Inoue, also acing as a stage-hand) Why is this happening like this? (Whines as he is pushed off by Inoue on a trolley)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, with the Hōgyoku destroyed by the Grim Reaper, Thanatos, Urahara steps up, having planted another Kido inside of the Kido he shot just before Aizen transformed the first time as a sealing process. Now with the Hōgyoku gone, the seal has begun to work, resulting in Aizen being sealed.

Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Conclusion! Aizen Sealed!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 17: Conclusion! Aizen Sealed!

* * *

Minutes later, Aizen sat up, the Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu Kido seal activated in response to the loss of the Hōgyoku, bursts of red Reiatsu piercing through his bared chest. "What is this?" the weakened traitor gaped. "Is this Kido? When could it have..."

"Seems like it's finally activated." Urahara stated.

"Urahara Kisuke, is this your doing?" Aizen demanded.

"Yes," Urahara admitted. "I concealed this Kido within another one and implanted it in your body before your transformation was completed when you were the most vulnerable. It's a sealing technique I determined that if you fused with the Hōgyoku, killing you would become almost impossible. So I developed a new Kido designed specifically to seal you."

"Is that so?" Aizen mocked. "Then I will have to disappoint you. Do you truly believe that such a pitiful Kido has the power to seal me? What is this?" he was shocked when his vaulted armor shattered.

"The reason that the Kido I implanted in you has finally triggered is that you have become weak." Urahara explained. "Thanks to Lady Frost summoning the Grim Reaper; it could trigger because she destroyed the Hōgyoku."

"This is ridiculous!" Aizen snapped. "It could never happen. It could never..." his back arched as red energy crucifixes sprouted from his back. "Urahara..." he hissed, as the sealing Kido started to wrap around him from feet-up. "Urahara Kisuke! I despise you. Why, when you possess such intellect, do you not act? How can you stand to submit to that thing?"

"That thing?" Urahara echoed. "So, Tula-sama is right, you have seen the Reiō. If the Reiō does not exist, Soul Society would be divided. The Reiō is its linchpin. If the linchpin is lost, everything will soon collapse. That is the way of our world."

"That is a loser's reasoning!" Aizen argued. "A winner has to speak not of the world as it is, but of the world as it should be. I will..." he was cut off when the seal completed its job, finally sealing him in an odd, three-bladed structure.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Kon: (Lying on the streets of the reversed Karakura Town as the rest of Squad 12 peer curiously at him)

Purple-haired Squad 12 member: Hey, young man. You should get up. You'll catch a cold if you lie on the ground like that. We're angels from the Bureau of Research and Development, and we...

Kon: (Focused on the woman's half-concealed breasts and shoots up) Oh, I'm up! Mysterious lady with gorgeous huge boobs, I'm coming!

Purple-haired Squad 12 member: Take that! (Smacks Kon with a tentacle emerging from her breasts) And that! (Pins Kon to the ground with a tentacle) Gotcha.

Kon: _I've been caught through the trickery of the Bureau of Research and Development what on earth is going to happen to me?_

'Not to be continued' sign appears at the corner of the screen.

Kon: (Shocked exclaim)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next and final chapter of this arc, Hitsugaya takes leave from the Seireitei to visit Haru, a friend of his in the Real World. Haru is a lonely old woman who can see spirits because of which people find her strange and do not go near her. Before seeing her, he gets Karin involved in his visit. They both go to Haru's house and meet the spirit of a shy child named Yosuke. However, Hitsugaya hesitates from sending Yosuke to the Soul Society after hearing that he and his parents died in an accident on the way to a skiing trip, and that he wishes to see snow for the first time before resting in peace. Afterwards, Hitsugaya stays over at Karin's house, where he gets teased as Karin's boyfriend by the Kurosaki family. Later, it is revealed that Haru had been controlling Yosuke's transformation into a hollow with her own spiritual energy, and when she weakened, he went out of control. Haru, who is being held in Yosuke's hand, restrains him with her spiritual energy, giving Hitsugaya enough time to give the finishing blow. When the fight ends, it begins to snow in Karakura Town which allows Yosuke to leave happily. Karin says goodbye to Hitsugaya, who decides to visit his real grandmother in the Rukongai later.

Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Hitsugaya Toshirō's Holiday

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 and the last chapter of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 18: Hitsugaya Toshirō's Holiday

* * *

In the barracks of Squad 10...

"Captain!" Matsumoto sang, opening the office door. "That's odd." she looked around to find Hitsugaya missing from his usual seat. "Where did Captain go?"

"If you're looking for Captain Hitsugaya, he's supposed to be on leave starting today." one of the unranked Shinigami informed.

* * *

In the Real World...

"You sure saved us, Tōshirō." Karin sighed in relief after the soccer game she had roped Hitsugaya in. "When Ryouhei got hurt, we didn't know how we could get to replace him. So, how long are you staying this time?"

"For a while." Hitsugaya just grinned and flicked her forehead.

"Ow." Karin pouted.

"Tōshirō?" Grandma Haru breathed. "I knew it. It is you, Tōshirō."

"Grandma Haru." Hitsugaya smiled.

* * *

On the porch of Grandma Haru's house...

"I got to know Grandma Haru when I was stationed in the Real World." Hitsugaya recounted, Karin leaning her back against his.

"And how long ago was that?" Karin teased.

"I forgot." Hitsugaya replied. "Grandma Haru could see spirits the way you and Kurosaki can."

"That explains things." Karin muttered. "No wonder so many of them are gathering in this place. Go away, you perv!" she snapped, swatting a hand at a male spirit.

"Here, Tōshirō." Grandma Haru brought out a plate of Amanattō. "It's your favorite amanatto."

"You never change, do you, Tōshirō?" Karin looked on, amused.

"Shut up." Hitsugaya chided.

"Tōshirō, thank you for coming such a long way." Grandma Haru voiced.

"So that's how it is." Karin realized her partner's reason. "You came here to visit Grandma. Huh?" her attention was diverted by a boy Plus Soul who had appeared under a tree in the yard.

"Oh, Yosuke." Grandma Haru spotted the Plus. "Were you there all this time?"

"Grandma, who is that boy?" Karin asked.

"He's been staying here for a while now." Grandma Haru explained. "Yosuke, can you say hello to our guests? I'm sorry." she chuckled after Yosuke hid behind the tree. "Yosuke is very shy. However, he is the most visible wandering spirit since Tōshirō. Anyway, thanks to Yosuke, I'm enjoying my life right now."

"Don't you have family, Grandma?" Karin thought to ask.

"I've lived alone all these years." Grandma Haru replied.

"I'm sorry." Karin whispered.

"Don't be." Grandma Haru assured. "Nowadays, I have Yosuke and many other spirits. And sometimes, Tōshirō comes to visit, so I'm not lonely." she pulled Yosuke out of his hiding place.

"That's great." Karin beamed. "The wandering spirits that come around me are all annoying ones. But Yosuke, what is keeping you from resting in peace?"

"Yosuke wants to see snow." Grandma Haru answered. "Isn't that right? Yosuke got into an accident while he and his family were on their way to go skiing. It was a terrible accident. Many people lost their lives. His parents seem to have passed in peace, but this child was looking forward to seeing snow for the first time. That desire remained so strong that he was unable to rest in peace and I found him wandering about. But according to the weather forecast, it should snow soon."

* * *

Later that night...

"Tōshirō, is it okay to leave that kid like that?" Karin voiced her concern, Hitsugaya was walking Karin back to the Kurosaki Clinic.

"What're you talking about?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"Don't play dumb with me." Karin retorted. "Aren't Pluses that haven't been Konso-ed at risk? If they're left alone, but they turn into Hollows later on?"

"You're right." Hitsugaya confirmed. "If he stays here, Yosuke will probably turn into a Hollow. It happened right about when I first became a Shinigami." he led Karin down to the river bank. "I was dispatched before, so I knew what to expect from the Real World in order to gain experience. While I was stationed here, I simply followed orders and spent every day getting rid of Hollows. Back then, all I thought about was getting rid of the Hollows in front of me. Grandma Haru had Reiryoku and knew about Shinigami. She looked after me. Grandma lost her family a long time ago and lived alone for all those years. And because she could see spirits, everyone thought she was creepy and kept their distance from her. Spirits were the only thing that eased her loneliness. Grandma Haru thinks of Yosuke like a grandson."

"Can't you do something for Yosuke?" Karin wondered, the pair had settled by the river bank.

"Ordinarily, I would perform a Konso as soon as I found a spirit like that." Hitsugaya explained. "But since I left him alone, I can't allow this to cause problems for anyone." he pulled Karin up. "I have no choice but to watch over him."

"I don't suppose you have some place to stay, do you?" Karin reminded.

"That..." Hitsugaya blinked.

"Then, come over to my place." Karin offered. "I mean, Goat-chin already knows you from way back, and because of this whole Shinigami thing, Ichi-nii knows you as well."

* * *

In the Kurosaki household...

"Karin brought home a boyfriend." Yuzu gushed, looking away from her shimmering pot of curry. "Aw jeez. Of all the times for Dad not to be here."

"Ichi-nii, say something." Karin complained to her older brother. "Aren't the two of you friends?"

"Tōshirō..." Ichigo slammed the newspaper on the coffee table, the over-protective big brother persona coming forth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

* * *

The next morning...

"What's wrong with your sister?" Hitsugaya huffed, the pair heading out together.

"It's alright." Karin assured. "Yuzu's always like that."

* * *

At Grandma Haru's house...

"You came again today?" Grandma Haru slid open her door to greet her returning guests.

"I told you I took some time off." Hitsugaya reminded.

"You came with your girlfriend again." Grandma Haru teased.

"Not you too, Grandma." Hitsugaya sighed. "Hey." he entered the house and spotted Yosuke hiding behind Grandma Haru. "Here." he presented the Plus with a snowman ice sculpture. "You can keep it."

"And here I thought you weren't supposed to use your powers for things like that." Karin ribbed.

"None of your business." Hitsugaya fired back.

* * *

"Grandma Haru, when it snows..." Hitsugaya reminded, Karin was keeping Yosuke entertained in the house.

"Yes, I know." Grandma Haru acknowledged. "That is your job, isn't, it, Tōshirō? That's what best for Yosuke's happiness, too, isn't it?"

"It's been quite a while now." Karin looked up at the darkening sky a while later. "But it hasn't snowed even though it looks like it might. What's wrong?" she turned to her partner, seeing Hitsugaya's solemn expression.

"It's Yosuke." Hitsugaya supplied. "Considering when he became a spirit and the strength of his obsession, it wouldn't have been odd at all if he turned into a Hollow by now."

"Come to think of it, Grandma's late." Karin realized. "You don't think... she's been using her Reiatsu to suppress Yosuke... "

"Go take a look." Hitsugaya instructed.

"Right." Karin nodded and hurried in. "Grandma!"

"What?" Hitsugaya, too, ran in as Yosuke's Hollow transformation started in the yard.

"Come on, Grandma." Karin tried to shake Grandma Haru awake, the elderly woman having collapsed on the corridor.

"This..." Hitsugaya felt Grandma Haru's depleting Reiatsu. "Her Reiatsu is weakening. Looks like your hypothesis is correct, Karin."

"Then, Yosuke..." Karin turned a sharp look at her male counterpart.

Eyes widening, Hitsugaya left Grandma Haru in Karin's care and hurried back to the yard, just as Yosuke turned into a Hollow. Leaping forward, he was about to stop the transformation when the energy from the Hollow pushed him back. "Damn it!" he cursed, swallowing his Gikongan to turn into his Shinigami form.

"Shishin, Suzaku!" Karin, too, called forth her power.

"Damn it." Hitsugaya hissed, moving to the air. "Where'd he go?" he looked around when the sound of the shattered window panel crashing to ground alerted him. Moving back to the ground, he saw Karin's fire barrier was erected to block off the Hollow's stab. Using Shunpo, he grabbed the transformed Karin and moved her back, before moving in to engage the Hollow. His realization that the Hollow was once Yosuke made him hesitate and the Hollow's spike parried him off.

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō!" Karin's binding Kido held Hollow Yosuke in place. "Bakudō #4: Hainawa!" she added a second Kido spell. "Tōshirō, now!"

With Hollow Yosuke held in place, Hitsugaya jumped and swung his Zanpakutō down, slicing the Hollow into half.

* * *

"You're going back then?" Karin noted, after they left Grandma Haru's place.

"I'm already done with my business here." Hitsugaya shrugged.

"Send my regards to your grandma in Rukongai." Karin smiled and headed off.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya nodded.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

In the Kurosaki household...

Yuzu: Onii-chan! Dinnertime.

Ichigo: Coming. What the... (Opens the door to the dining hall and is shocked to see Inoue, Ishida and Sado at the dining table) What're all of you doing here?

Yuzu: (With side dishes in hand) I invited them to celebrate the new story arc.

Ichigo: Huh? I didn't hear anything.

Karin: (Completely bored) Knowing you, Ichi-nii, you probably weren't paying attention when you heard about it.

Ichigo: That couldn't be. Whatever. (Storms over to Ishida and Sado) But I don't have anywhere to sit. Let me sit.

Yuzu: (Addressees the audience) And so, we will begin a new story arc beginning next episode. Keep watching.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the start of the new arc, just as Inaba is about to kill Ichigo and Rukia, the other Captains and Lieutenants involved in the incident arrive, retrieving Nozomi and forcing Inaba and the Reigai to retreat. Admitting that he is behind the Reigai incident, Inaba then claims that once he has Nozomi, he will be able to conquer the Soul Society and the Real World.

Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
